Let Me Love You
by bondfan
Summary: Mark and Miss Satomi never got the love story they deserved, so I decided to give them one. Mark/Miss Satomi with some Takeshi/Liz. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"_Welcome race fans_!"

The maniacal voice of Benjamin Bright was so synonymous with the IGPX that merely hearing his voice was enough to tell the listener what was coming.

"After a long and hectic off-season the moment all of us have been eagerly awaiting is almost upon us. The new season of the IGPX kicks off in eleven days as Team Satomi, the two-time defending champions of the prestigious IG-1, opens the season against another powerhouse of the top division, Team Sledge Mamma!"

"And if past experience has taught us anything, the upcoming match between these two teams will be another history making affair."

Mark Ramsey wasn't the biggest fan of the emotion spewing announcer, he actually found his voice more annoying than informative, but he had to admit that there was no one else who could call an IGPX race like Benjamin.

After taking the championship the previous two seasons, Team Satomi was, for the first time, the favorites heading into the current season. The group of younglings who had only broken into the IG-1 exactly two years before had suddenly become to the force to be reckoned with in the top division. They had in many analysts' opinion the top pilot in the league in Takeshi Jin, along with one of the most tactfully gifted support staff which included Mark himself.

As the team's chief mechanic, it was Mark's duty to ensure that their mechs were in top condition for each race. That usually meant long nights alone in the shop, making checks and double-checks on each mech's operating systems, and often sleeping on a quite uncomfortable cot in the shop.

However, Mark took such difficulties in stride. He was doing what he loved the most; working with machines like these had been his dream and even the most unpleasant tasks that went along with the work weren't enough to deter him. Of course, winning a championship or two also helped.

The twenty-seven year old mechanic had been with Team Satomi for the past five years; it had been his first job upon graduation from Harvard. He had learned so much more about what it took to be a mechanic in the IGPX during those years. He was constantly changing and re-changing important set-ups on the mechs including those that controlled the handling, throttle, and transformation, attempting to find another ounce of speed that would hopefully give the team another victory.

Having pilots with as much talent as Takeshi, Liz, and Amy didn't hurt either.

While he was listening to Benjamin's preseason presentation on one monitor at his mechanic station, he was tracking the progress of the simulator on the other as Takeshi completed another run against a computerized version of Sledge Mamma.

Mark had been amazed at the amount of raw talent that Takeshi had displayed from the first moment he got behind the controls of one of the team's mechs. Years of experience had only added to his skill not only as a pilot and a racer, but as a thinker and a tactician. It was that mental prowess that had helped propel Takeshi to a level reserved only for the greats of the sport.

When he emerged from the simulator after a successful race, Takeshi looked more calm and self-assured than Mark had ever seen him before.

"You look as if you're bored, Takeshi," the mechanic commented as the team's lead pilot walked slowly towards him.

Takeshi blinked as he stood beside Mark to view the results of his latest run. "Yeah, well simulator runs can only give you so much of a rush. It's only when you get on the track that your adrenaline really gets going."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mark admitted. "I really don't start to get anxious until the season starts. Otherwise I've really got nothing to do except hang around make sure nobody breaks in and steals anything."

"Sounds like you've got it easy," Takeshi countered.

Mark grinned. "What? Being one-half of the IGPX royal couple getting to be too much for you?"

Takeshi sighed. Ever since his relationship with Liz had become known to the public and the press, his free time during the off-season had decreased dramatically. The press had dubbed them the Royal Couple as they both were pilot for the IG-1's top team. It was common for them to find endless streams of paparazzi following them everywhere they went. Their dates became social events for the press and their fans yearning to catch a glimpse of the couple together. Although Takeshi had some prior experience with this kind of exposure before, back when he and former IG-1 pilot Fantine Valjean had been in a relationship, he still was not used to or keen to the idea of being shadowed every time he and Liz tried to go somewhere in public together.

"Now that you mention it, it's not as fun as the press would have you think it is," Takeshi surmised. "Don't get me wrong, I love being with Liz."

"No, I'm not questioning you on that," Mark reassured him.

"It's just that with all the press and the fans that swarm us whenever we go out, it…it's…"

"Annoying?"

"Yeah. Annoying."

Mark glanced over at Takeshi, whose jovial mood had disappeared, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about, man. There's nothing really you can do about them. You know how Freedom of the Press works."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And look at the bright side." Mark focused his attention back on the monitor and his voice volume dropped slightly. "At least you have someone who you can spend time with. Somebody you can talk to when something's on your mind. Somebody who knows you better than anyone else and would do anything for you"

Takeshi managed to smile. Even through all the shit that he and Liz had literally brought on themselves, he had to admit, for her, he would put up with anything. All the paparazzi in the world wouldn't keep him away from Liz. He'd made that mistake with Fantine before. Now, he was determined that he would not make the same mistake with Liz. He couldn't conceive the idea of breaking anyone else's heart.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, Takeshi?"

"Have you ever…felt like that about anyone before?"

"Felt like what?"

"Like you couldn't go a day without seeing them. That if you made them unhappy you'd feel like punching yourself. You know?"

"No, I can't really say that I do, Takeshi," Mark admitted.

"Why? Have you never been in a relationship before?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Takeshi asked.

Now it was Mark's turn to sigh. "Well…I just never really had the time for it. I've been moving around and working most of my life. Going to school, and then putting in all that time at the shop once I graduated. A relationship probably wouldn't have been possible for me."

"But you never said that you didn't want one," Takeshi pointed out.

"Well I'd be wrong if I said I didn't want a serious relationship," Mark said. "I'd have to be an idiot to say something like that. It's just…complicated."

The ring-tone on Mark's head-set rang at that moment.

"Mark?"

Miss Satomi's voice was like a breath of fresh air to Mark with the way it cleared his mind of the topic that he and Takeshi had just been discussing. "Yes, Miss Satomi?"

"I was going over the inventory checklist you sent me this morning," she began. "Is this really the final tally on what you'll need for the rest of the season?"

"Yes. We should be able to make it through the season with that inventory backing us up." Mark sensed something else. "Why, was there something wrong with it?"

"No," Miss Satomi responded quickly. "It's just that it seemed…well…pretty small."

"Small? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was very surprised that we could make it through the entire season with such a small number of backup and replacement parts."

Mark nodded to himself. "Well, you said you weren't exactly sure what the budget for this season was going to be, so I based it off of what we had last year. I stuck to the minimal amount that I thought we could get through the season with and went with that so the total cost wouldn't be very high."

"If you really need more parts as a precaution, then that's fine Mark," Miss Satomi informed him. "We had an increase in funds from our main sponsors after the end of last season, so if you need to order a little more all you have to do is ask."

"Oh. Well that's good to know then," Mark stammered. He brought up the inventory list he had sent Miss Satomi on his own monitor. "Now that you mention it, it would be better if I could order a few more transistors and another stabilizer for each of the mechs."

"How many do you want?"

"Well, my first estimate would be seven, but-"

"No way!" Miss Satomi's voice was by no means overbearing, but it carried a certain degree of authority that Mark knew he couldn't usurp.

"Okay…four."

"That's sounds fine. I'll place the order later today. They should be in by the end of the week. I'll also try and get into contact with Ichi and see if he can whip something up. You know how he is."

"That's great. Thank you. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Not that I can think of. Other than checking in on how the mechs are doing?" Miss Satomi answered.

"Oh, don't worry about them." He glanced up at the towering mechs, painted a bright blue and gold. "They're in the best condition they could possibly be in right now."

"Are you sure, Mark?" Miss Satomi asked.

Mark chuckled. "Rest assured. If anything goes wrong you'll be the first one I tell, Miss Satomi."

He could hear Miss Satomi laugh on the other end of the line. "Thank you, Mark."

"And, if there's anything else I discover that _we_ need, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Alright. I'll let you get back to work. I know you hate it when I interrupt you like this."

"Well, I wouldn't say _hate_…detest maybe-"

"_Mark_…"

"Okay. I know, I know. Thanks again."

"I'll talk to you later."

Mark switched off his headset. "Same old Miss Satomi, huh?" Takeshi inquired.

Mark chuckled somewhat. "She's not changing anytime soon. And would you have it any other way?"

"Nah." Takeshi focused his attention back on the monitor so he could analyze his simulator run. But then something else popped into his head. "Say Mark…you said you wouldn't mind being in a relationship, right?"

Mark sighed. "You're still on that whole relationship thing, Takeshi?" he asked exasperatedly. "I already told you, I don't have time."

"I know that. But let's just say that you _did_ have time for a serious relationship."

Mark rolled his eyes. "_Okay_…"

Takeshi balanced his head on his palm. His next words came out in a rush. "Would you ever consider dating, Miss Satomi?"

Mark's fingers froze. He slowly turned his head to the right, to where Takeshi was standing casually, and gave him a look that was a combination of surprise and incredulousness. "_What_?"

"I'm just asking," Takeshi quickly added. "If you had the opportunity, would you like to date, Miss Satomi?"

"Takeshi…" Mark started. He turned back to his console, but didn't commence typing again. "You're thinking about this whole relationship thing too much. Plus…you know she's our boss, right?"

"Mark…you're not saying no," Takeshi reminded him.

Mark sighed once again. "Well…I guess I'd be lying if I said no."

"Then you would date her, then."

"Yes. It would be pretty nice to date Miss Satomi. Now is that what you want to hear?"

Takeshi nodded. "I knew you wouldn't say no."

"Really? And why might that be?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Just because of the way she is," Takeshi began. "She just seems like the kind of girl a guy like you would go for."

"And just what kind of girl would I go for, Takeshi?"

"Someone who's smart, someone who knows how to organize and plan things, someone who isn't too overly critical of everything and most important of all, someone who understands who you are and what makes you tick."

Mark shrugged. "You may be right about that," he admitted.

"Plus," Takeshi added. He moved closer to Mark and lowered his voice so that no one else would be able to hear him. "She's hot."

Mark gave him almost the exact same look he had earlier. "Takeshi…you have a girlfriend."

"That doesn't take away from the fact that Miss Satomi is pretty damn hot."

"I really hope Liz doesn't hear you say this," Mark said.

"Once again, you're not denying it, Mark."

"And once again I'd be stupid to say otherwise." Mark was surprised that those words had come from _his_ mouth.

"See! Even you have to admit that Miss Satomi is capable of turning a few heads."

"And you would know this because…?"

"Because of just seeing her around the shop everyday," Takeshi answered. "Come on, Mark you've been seeing the same things I have."

"Okay…" Mark responded.

Takeshi continued, "She always wears skirts, which means you've seen how great her legs are. She's got the body of a cheerleader with hair and eyes to boot. You probably wouldn't be able to tell otherwise because she always wears those uptight business suits, but if you saw her in something more casual your mouth would probably drop." Mark didn't respond to that. "Come on, Mark. Can you imagine what it would be like to see Miss Satomi in a t-shirt and blue jeans? Or in a formal dress, low cut with a long seam? Or even in a bik-"

"Alright, now you're just trying to put images in my head!" Mark said, cutting Takeshi off before he could finish.

Takeshi laughed. "I'm just telling the truth, Mark. And you know it."

Mark sighed once again. "Okay. If I tell you that I could be interested in a serious relationship, that I would like to date Miss Satomi, and if I admitted that she is _hot_…will that be enough for you to drop this entire subject?"

Takeshi considered it. "I think so."

"Fine. That's how it is then. Now can I please get back to work?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, Mark."

Takeshi turned back toward the simulator and began to prepare for another run. Mark began to reset the machine's systems, but Takeshi's little diatribe had indeed placed thoughts of Miss Satomi into his mind. He found himself contemplating the very same things that Takeshi had asked him and that he had been so quick to push aside.

Could he actually see himself asking Miss Satomi out on a date…or even being in a serious relationship with her? He had to admit that it could be pretty nice and that he might enjoy.

_Yeah…like that's ever going to happen, though._

Mark shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind and readied the simulator for another run.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Satomi had barely hung up the phone ending her conversation with Mark when someone knocked on the door to her office. "Come in."

Jessie Martin, Miss Satomi's endlessly optimistic and peppy assistant entered carrying a tray of coffee and pastries. "Morning, Miss Satomi!"

Miss Satomi smiled. "Good morning, Jessie."

"I made you some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jessie set the tray down on Miss Satomi's desk and poured some of the steaming concoction into a waiting mug. "Are we all set for the start of the season?" Jessie asked, handing Miss Satomi her mug.

Miss Satomi nodded. "Everything should be set and ready to go. Hopefully," she added darkly, knowing full well that a minute later everything could go down the tubes.

She took a careful sip from her mug and pursed her lips as the burning sensation touched her tongue and throat.

"Do you think we can win the championship again?"

"I don't know," Miss Satomi admitted. "But that doesn't mean I don't think we can. With the influx of sponsorships we got in the off-season, it's put us in a better position both financially and cosmetically."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with the extra money we've been able to stock up on higher quality parts for the mechs," Miss Satomi explained. "Mark and his mechanics have been updating the mechs all during the off-season so we can stay ahead of the other teams when it comes to design and operation of the mechs."

"Didn't Amy's sponsors pitch in a lot more money as well?"

"Uh-huh. Their sales have gone through the roof since Amy and Luca started doing so well and they decided to increase their funding of the team."

"Like a thank you, almost?"

Miss Satomi smirked. "I think it may be their way of telling us that we'd better keep winning races. The extra funds are our incentive to do so and there's no telling what they'll do should we not win again this year."

"So we'd better make sure we win, just in case," Jessie said.

Miss Satomi nodded, taking another sip from her mug. "But overall, it's been a lot less hectic this off-season than in the past. Everything is going well and if that's any indicator, it should be a pretty good season for us."

"I know it will be, Miss Satomi," Jessie responded, showcasing her usual optimism. "I'm sure we'll win the championship again this year."

Miss Satomi laughed a little. "Thank you, Jessie."

Jessie noticed a tabloid magazine sitting on the corner of Miss Satomi's desk. She picked it up and wasn't all that surprised to discover what, or more precisely who, was on the cover.

"Do you think they've had anything to do with the new sponsors we've gained, Miss Satomi?"

"Huh?" Miss Satomi noticed that Jessie was examining a tabloid with Takeshi and Liz on the cover. The headline read:

'_IG-1 Season Preview'_

'_Royal Couple Leads Team Satomi into New Season'_

Miss Satomi blinked her eyes and smiled. She set her mug down on its coaster, placed her elbows on her desk and folded her hands. "I personally have no idea," she informed Jessie. "I would like to think it was our performance on the race track the past two seasons…but I'm also not discounting the effect that Takeshi and Liz's relationship may have had on their decision to sponsor us."

"Some of those companies do market their products to teenagers and both Takeshi and Liz have huge fan followings," Jessie pointed out.

"You're right. Maybe it did have some influence over them." Miss Satomi shook her head. "But right now, I'm not going to think about what made them sponsor us. For right now, I'm just happy to have them on board."

"It makes your job a lot easier," Jessie said.

"Yes, it does," Miss Satomi responded confidently.

"You know if we would've known something like would happen if Takeshi and Liz started dating, we should have gotten them together a long time ago," Jessie suggested with a flicker of humor in her voice.

"I don't know if that would've worked as well as you think it would, Jessie," Miss Satomi answered, laughing.

"Well you can always imagine." This time they both laughed.

"They're really lucky," Jessie said later.

"Who? The sponsors?" Miss Satomi inquired.

"No. Takeshi and Liz," Jessie corrected. She spoke dreamily. "They seem to be the perfect couple."

"How so?"

"Well…they just compliment each other so well. You know what I mean. When you have two people that just seem to go together. It's the kind of relationship that makes you say, 'What took you so long?' when it actually comes full force."

"And I'm guessing that you've been in plenty of those relationships, right Jessie?" Miss Satomi asked slyly.

"No, not really. I mean…I've had boyfriends before, but never anything like what Takeshi and Liz have."

"Oh."

"What about you, Miss Satomi?" Jessie asked cheerfully. "I bet there's been someone out there that made you feel like that?"

Miss Satomi offered a courteous smile. "Actually, no. I've never been in a serious romantic relationship."

"What?" Jessie was genuinely shocked.

"You expected me to say yes?" Miss Satomi asked in response.

"Well, yeah. I mean, your family is pretty well-known, Miss Satomi."

"So?"

"I assumed that there must be a number of suitors seeking you-" Jessie was cut off by Miss Satomi's responsive laugh.

"I think you're reading too many fairy tales, Jessie," she answered in between chuckles.

"Well then why haven't you been in a relationship, Miss Satomi?"

"Because I don't have time for one," Miss Satomi quickly answered. "I have a lot of responsibilities here with the team and it just wouldn't leave very much time for personal matters like that. Plus, I just…haven't been interested in anyone like that."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right guy," Jessie suggested.

"That could be," her superior admitted. She started to take another drink. "But I don't know anyone right now that would the bill for a relationship like that."

"What about Mark?"

Miss Satomi had to stop herself from spitting her coffee out. "Mark?" she responded incredulously.

"Well, why not?" Jessie continued. "You both work for the same company. You both love the IGPX. And from the little I know, you both came from the same family backgrounds. It sounds to me like you two have a lot in common with one another."

Miss Satomi once again laughed. "I think you may be looking into this a little too much, Jessie," she said. She raised an eyebrow. "Or are you deliberately trying to play matchmaker with me?"

Jessie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "All I'm trying to do is help, Miss Satomi."

"I know."

"But if you do ever find someone like that…" Jessie paused as Miss Satomi sighed.

"Don't worry. If I ever find myself in a situation where there's a guy out there who's completely stolen my heart and I would want to be with more than anything in the world…you'll be the first one I tell, Jessie."

"Thank you, Miss Satomi!"

After Jessie took her leave shortly thereafter, Miss Satomi went back to work, analyzing a report she was about to file with the Board of Directors of the company that owned the team.

For some reason however, she kept recalling the topic of conversation that she and Jessie had just discussed. She had said that she wasn't interested in a romantic relationship, but that was only half-true.

While she wasn't exactly seeking such a relationship, it by no means meant that she did not _want_ one. Who wouldn't? The idea of having someone to talk to, someone to spend lonely nights with, someone to just have there. She would have been lying if she would have said otherwise.

Alas, Miss Satomi merely continued with her daily routine and as the paperwork and reports piled up, it pushed the conversation further and further into the depths of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Satomi conducted the first of their daily strategy meetings that evening.

Andrei and the team's three pilots discussed strategy for their first race of the season against Sledge Mamma the following weekend. In his usual laid-back manner, Andrei pointed out several key traits that Sledge Mamma liked to employ during their races. Mark then presented the telemetry data on the newly updated mechs. He made sure to emphasize the newly added pieces which would aid in down force and overall stability of the mechs. Takeshi, Liz, and Amy then discussed a strategy combining both their new abilities and how to counter Sledge Mamma's.

Eventually a consensus was reached and Miss Satomi closed the meeting out by wishing everyone a safe weekend and the team performed their usual send-off cheer before the meeting dispersed.

"Hey Mark!" Takeshi called out before leaving with Liz and Amy.

"Yeah?"

"Will we be able to take the mechs onto the track next week?"

Mark nodded. "I think so. I'm planning on making the final spec runs early next week, so I'm going to need you take them out anyway."

"That's great. I'll look forward to it! Have a good weekend!"

"You too!" After Takeshi and the others took their leave, Mark began to gather up the materials with which he had made his presentation on the mechs.

He felt something jab him in the shoulder. In response, he turned and found himself face to face with Miss Satomi. "I'm sorry to hold keep you here longer Mark, but could I have quick word with you?'

"Of course."

They retreated into the hallway bordering the meeting room and Miss Satomi closed the door to give them a sense of privacy. "I was very impressed with your presentation," Miss Satomi began.

"Well, thank you."

"I really wanted to thank you for all the hard work I know you've done during the off-season," she continued. "You've probably had more to do than I have," she added lightly.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Mark responded cheekily.

"But I certainly would."

Mark held up a hand. "No thanks are necessary, Miss Satomi. I'm just doing my job."

"I know. Everything for the sake of the job," Miss Satomi echoed. She got serious. "But I also wanted to make sure that you weren't taking the situation too lightly."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone around here is really optimistic about the start of the new season and I just get the impression that we could underachieve somewhat. You know, treat the season like a pushover and assume that we're going to win just because we have the last two seasons."

"I can understand that," Mark conceded. "But you don't have to worry about me, Miss Satomi."

She smiled. "You know you don't have to call me that, Mark."

"What?"

"Miss Satomi. You know my name and I don't mind if you call me Michiru. We've known for how long…five years?"

Mark was taken aback. "Really? Has it been that long?" He realized that it had. He'd been with the team and working for her for the past five years. "Okay then…Michiru. But like I was saying, you don't have to worry about me not taking my job seriously. I know it may be easy to jump to the conclusion that since we've won the last two championships we'll be able to win again this year just by doing what we've always done. That's why I spent so much time updating the mechs during the off-season."

She nodded in response. "That's what struck me about your presentation. You've been very aggressive with the updates on the mechs."

"I chose to go in that direction with the design and maintenance because I know the other teams will be stepping up their own designs in an attempt to catch us. I wanted to be sure that we were still one step ahead of all the rest of them."

"And just because I worked my ass off, please excuse the language, during the off-season, doesn't mean I'm about to slack off once the season gets going. I'm still planning on spending many long nights here in the shops preparing for the races, making sure the mechs are in top condition, and also to make sure that no one tries to break into this place."

"Hopefully we won't have that problem this season," Miss Satomi added darkly.

"Plus," he added, "I knew that the new sponsors you got for us were going to be expecting the maximum from us. I kept that in mind too while I was working all this off-season. I couldn't let you down after all you did for the team."

"Wow, that was nice of you." He was puzzled at her remark. "To think of me in a situation like that."

Mark colored slightly. "Oh. Well…how could I not?"

"What do you mean?" Miss Satomi asked, her interest piqued.

Mark paused, trying to find the right words. "Well…it's not that hard to understand really," he began, attempting not stumble over his words. "After everything you've done for the team over the past few years, keeping us together even when the money wasn't exactly there and when we otherwise would've been at each other's throats. You pretty much kept the team from imploding just as we started to gain momentum in the IG-1. After all that…how could I not be dedicated to someone like you?"

It was now Miss Satomi's turn to have her cheeks turn red. "Oh…I…I never knew you felt that way, Mark."

"It's not just me," he quickly added. "The entire team thinks of you like that. Everything you've done, everything you still do for us…it makes all the…shit that we've been through seem like a walk in the park. That's what makes us…all of us so grateful to you. We owe you so much…Michiru."

Miss Satomi's smile was bright enough to light up a room. "Thank you, Mark. I really needed that."

He smiled in return. "Any time."

"I have some work to do," she said. "You know…to make sure the team doesn't go under before the start of the season."

He chuckled. "All in a day's work, huh?"

She nodded. "Have a good weekend, Mark."

"You too, Michiru."

She walked around him and started down the hallway, leaving him standing by the closed doorway. He went to open the door to the meeting room to collect his materials, but before he did so, he turned and watched her leave.

Something about her just made him keep watching her. The ways her high-heels clicked audibly against the floor. The way her black hair seemed to sway as she moved. Even just the professional way she carried herself as she took her leave. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It wasn't until she disappeared around a corner that he tore his gaze from the spot where she had been.

_What the hell was that about?_ he asked himself.

He then recalled the conversation he and Takeshi had had earlier during the day. Takeshi's words repeated themselves within the confines of his mind.

_Takeshi was right,_ Mark admitted sheepishly. _She turned my head._

Andrei was the only other member of the team still in the meeting room when Mark reentered. He began to gather up his papers and other materials when he heard the man's deep voice over his shoulder. "Hey!"

"What's up, Andrei?" Mark asked.

"Nice job today," said the former ace pilot known as Rocket G. "I was really impressed with all the work you've done on the mechs."

Mark smiled. A compliment from a legend like Andrei was worth a hundred by anyone else. "Thanks. I plan on only doing more as the season progresses."

"Yeah, well…don't overwork yourself, alright?" Andrei said.

"I'll be sure not to. Even when I've had to pull an all-nighter to get the mechs ready for the next race I didn't over stress myself."

"That's good. At least we know we have one person that isn't burdened by stress."

"You mean you get stressed out?" Mark inquired.

Andrei shrugged. "Sometimes."

"How do you deal with it then? The stress that is?"

Andrei considered the question. "Do you want to know what I do now, or what I used to do?"

"I guess now," Mark answered.

"Then that's easy. I go home, sit down in my easy chair, and have a nice, long, heart-to-heart talk with my wife."

Mark chuckled somewhat. "That seems like an effective to deal with stress."

"You have no idea," Andrei responded. "After all those years, just to be able to spend time with Jane and my daughter is enough to make me happy. It really helps when you have someone else to talk to in tense situations."

Mark had to nod in agreement. Once again his conversation with Takeshi came to mind. He realized how much he would like to have someone to talk to in stressful situations, to share his feelings with.

But, that was just wishful thinking on his part. Instead of remaining fixated on that subject, he gathered up his belongings, bid Andrei goodbye, and went back to the shop to close up for the weekend.

Half an hour later, Mark strolled out of the team's headquarters in street clothes, having changed out of his grease-stained overalls, and headed for the adjacent parking garage where his car waited.

The weather had gotten worse since he had arrived that morning. Now instead of having the sun peek through the openings between the clouds, the clouds dominated the entire sky, not leaving a single window of opening for the sun to shine through. The air smelled of moisture, indicating that it was going to rain soon. And judging by the dark grey of the clouds overhead, this wasn't going to be a simple drizzle.

Mark's car was located on the second floor of the garage, a simple four-door black sedan that was worth a little more than market value. It did not exactly fit with the casual way he carried himself, but even he had room in his life for a few luxuries.

He tossed his carrying case into the backseat and sat behind the wheel. As he closed the driver's door, he ran through the weekend tasks that he had to take care of. Being at the shop all the time didn't leave much room for social activities, so his off weekends were usually spent around his apartment fixing things and running errands. It was not all that unlike what he did here.

_I may actually have some free time this weekend_, he realized after going over his schedule in his head. _Maybe I'll go see a movie…nah, there's nothing I want to see._

_I could go to the park and hang out there._ _But what the hell would I do…sit around and watch all the happy couples…_

Mark stopped himself mid-thought. He was thinking about relationships again. All it had taken was one conversation with Takeshi and suddenly he appeared to be fixated on the subject.

_I don't want to think about that now,_ he told himself. _I've got too much to do…too many responsibilities._ _Now where's somewhere I can go…_

It when then that Mark realized his car had failed to start.

He tried turning the key, but once again the engine failed to start. He tried it numerous times, over and over again. _Oh come on…_he complained inside his mind. Eventually, after about the tenth try, Mark slammed his palms against the steering wheel and unbuckled his seat belt.

He raised the hood of the car and peered at the engine inside. He checked everything he could realistically check in his current state: oil level, plug wires, battery. He couldn't find the problem.

Mark closed the hood with an ugly thud. A mechanic of his skill and stature, who worked on machines a hundred times more complex than this, couldn't figure out what was wrong with a simple car.

He then heard something else. It was faint, but he eventually was able to identify it as a dripping liquid.

At first he thought it had started raining, but when he looked outside the garage, it was not. Then Mark squatted down and looked underneath his car. It was here that he discovered the source of the sound.

_Damn. Fuel line ripped._ A stream of gasoline was leaking from the car's undercarriage, pooling on the asphalt in a puddle of brown slop. That was what happened then.

With the fuel line ruptured, his car couldn't run. And he couldn't just patch up the line; he needed to get more gas and refill the tank, but there nearest gas station was a long way off. He couldn't go into the team building and find gas there either. The mechs didn't run on gas and he couldn't just siphon some out of one of the team's supply vehicles for his own personal use either.

Realizing that he had no other alternative, Mark called a tow-truck.

It was another twenty minutes before the truck arrived. Mark inquired where the driver would be taking his car he found out that it was being taken to a shop ten miles in the opposite direction from his apartment. When Mark stated that he could simply do the job himself at home, the driver stated that his protocol stressed that he had to take the car to a shop and that moving it back to Mark's home was out of the question.

Despite pleading the driver, Mark eventually gave in and allowed the driver to take his car to his shop.

Once the truck and his car departed, Mark made his way back down to the lowest level of the garage and came across an even more demoralizing sight. It had started raining.

Actually, raining would be an understatement. Water was coming down in torrents, soaking the ground to the point where the water was standing in many areas.

His apartment was only about a mile and a half away and with city transportation nowhere in sight, nor any sign of the rain stopping any time soon, Mark realized that he had no choice but to walk home. Reluctantly using his carrying case as a make-shift shield from the downpour, Mark set off for home.

The rain fell in sheets all around him, soaking his clothes and making them stick to his skin. His glasses fogged up due to the moisture in the air and he was suddenly longing for his overalls once again.

It didn't help that the cars that occasionally passed by on the road beside him threw up a deluge of water that only made the situation even more undesirable.

Thunder boomed in the distance although he hadn't seen any lightning. Just the fact that the thunder had sounded indicated that lightning was in the area, which made seeking shelter under a nearby tree out of the question.

Mark soldiered on, the situation deteriorating with every step he took.

And now, as if to make the scenario even more undesirable, an unseen car was honking at him. The high-pitched noise rattled his ear drums and echoed inside his head, causing it to ache. He glanced down at his feet. He wasn't at all close to the road, which made the driver's actions even more dumbfounding.

"Mark…!" He thought he had heard someone call out his name, but he brushed it aside as merely the rain.

The car honked again. Now he was getting agitated. Some idiot thought that they could take advantage of his situation and make use of their car horn. Well they weren't going to get the pleasure of a negative reaction from him. He kept moving forward, trying to ignore the approaching car.

"Mark!" It wasn't until he heard his name being shouted only a few feet away that he turned.

"Mark! What the hell are you doing?" Mark was shocked to discover that Miss Satomi was the driver of the car. Her face, unobstructed by a window, was one of concern.

Mark had to yell in order for her to hear him over the rain. "My car broke down! I had to get it towed!"

"Where are you going?"

"My apartment! It's about a mile away!"

"Get in. I'll drive you!"

Mark started to walk to the passenger side of the car, but stopped himself. Would it be right for him to accept this?

"What's the matter?" Miss Satomi asked.

"I…can't."

"What?"

"I can't ask you to do that, Miss Satomi," he said.

She leaned her head out the window, the rain beginning to drip on her face. "You don't have to," she said softly. "Now get in, before you get sick."

Her voice was soothing, almost inviting. Mark suddenly couldn't refuse her.

"Alright!" he sighed. "You're the boss!" He slowly made his way to the other side of the car as the rain continued to fall around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Even with the car fuselage now acting as a shield separating him from the deluge of rain, Mark was drenched to the point where he couldn't tell whether he was still out in the middle of the storm or not.

He shook his head from side to side, sending droplets of clear liquid in every direction. "What were you thinking walking home in this, Mark?" Miss Satomi asked him bluntly.

Mark ran his hands over his face in an attempt to dry his skin off and mumbled, "Well, there wasn't a bus in sight and I didn't want to have to walk all the way across town from the mechanic shop, so…" He glanced at her; the corner of her mouth was curved up ever so slightly into a smirk. He sighed. "Okay…it was really stupid."

"All you had to do was ask for a ride," Miss Satomi interjected.

"I thought you were still working," he responded. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"It wouldn't have been a disturbance," she maintained. "I would've gladly given you a ride home if you had asked."

He sat back against the passenger seat, his back cool due to the water that had soaked into his shirt. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind from now on, then," he said, smiling.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't even think of considering me being your private chauffer, Mark."

"I wouldn't even think of it." He chuckled. "I am really glad that you stopped for me, though," he admitted.

She smiled again. "Well, I couldn't just let you walk home in the rain, now could I?" He smiled in return. For some reason, just seeing her smile made him want to.

She turned back toward the front wind-shield and placed her hands on the steering wheel. "So where's your place?"

"About a mile and a half away," he said. "Do you know the apartments by the library?" She nodded. "That's where I live."

Miss Satomi pressed the accelerator and the car smoothly moved forward. The engine hummed subtly but powerfully and Mark then took the time to admire just how nice of a car he was riding in.

Compared to his own vehicle, Miss Satomi's car was superior in every aspect imaginable by leaps and bounds. Coated a bright cherry red, the sports car, from Mark's simple vantage point, contained a high-performance engine that could propel a car such as this from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. Most of the on board systems were automated, with a digital speedometer, rev-limiter, and fuel indicator, all of which must have cost a fortune to implement. The seats were leather, which made the water from his damp clothes that soaking his skin even colder.

The car glossed over the pavement with a smoothness that Mark could hardly comprehend. Not even the mechs handled asphalt this well. He made a mental note to find out what kind of suspension this kind of car sported.

And only adding to it was the fact that it was raining. A car would normally be harder to control in conditions such as these, but Miss Satomi appeared to be having little to no trouble at all getting the car to go where she wanted it to.

Mark, his interest piqued, turned his head to look at Miss Satomi as she sat behind the wheel, her eyes glued to the road ahead of her. Her hands were loosely holding on to the steering wheel, occasionally turning it slightly to the left or to the right to steady the front wheels. Every once in a while she would tap the brake gently in order to slow the car's momentum, usually when they came to a red stoplight.

She looked completely calm and serene, not worried the least bit about the monsoon conditions she was driving through.

_It's almost fitting that she's running an IGPX team,_ he thought mildly. _I'd love to see her at the controls of mech._

He continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye, just watching her drive through the rain and admiring her composure through it all.

_Takeshi was right…_he thought silently after a while …_she _does_ have great legs._

Mark suddenly realized that he'd been staring at her legs, two slender masses of creamy white flesh sticking out of the bottom of her skirted suit.

So long and smooth…

_What are you thinking about, Ramsey?!_ Mark scolded himself. _You said it yourself! She's your boss for shit's sake! Just watch, she's going to catch you-_

"Mark?"

_Great work dumbass! _

"Y-yes…?" he said, trying to keep the stutter out of his voice.

They had stopped at a traffic light, rain continuing to pound away at the roof and windshield.

Miss Satomi glanced at him for a moment and then reached forward with her hand. "I'm going to turn the radio on. Is that okay with you?"

Mark was silently breathing a huge sigh of relief. "Uh…yeah. Of course! It's…your car after all."

He could see her eyes dart to him for a moment, as if to inquire about the tone of his voice. He was once again relieved when she said, "I just can't stand long periods of silence while I'm driving."

"Oh, that's fine. I have that same problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah." It was a lie, an attempt to downplay the awkwardness of the previous situation, but he went with it. "I don't know…I just can't drive with the radio off."

She smiled. He sighed silently.

Low-volume music filled the cart shortly thereafter. It was quiet and serene, almost romantic. It was the kind of music that made Mark want to lean back in the seat and just fall asleep. It was that relaxing.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one that can't stand to drive without the radio on," Miss Satomi said, continuing the conversation.

Mark chuckled. "I'm not the only one, just so you know."

"Yeah…I figured as much," she said lightly.

They continued on, passing through brightly lit portions of the city that seemed to have been wiped clean of pedestrians by the rain.

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Mark shrugged. "Sure."

She paused. "Why are you living all the way out here?"

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

Miss Satomi chose her words carefully, remembering how touchy he had been when this subject had been brought up in the past. "I know how wealthy your family is." Mark rolled his eyes. "I would've thought that you'd be staying in a more…higher-end place than this."

His laughter seemed out of place. "And what makes you think I would prefer that?"

She felt her cheeks warm slightly, indicating her embarrassment. "Well…I just-."

"That's alright," he interrupted. "I don't mind you asking." He took a deep breath. "I really don't enjoy those high-end places, as you called them, as much you may think. I mean, yeah they're really nice and all, but that's not me. I'm not someone who would stay in really expensive and luxurious place just because I could."

"Plus those luxury apartments are too big. I would never be able to get enough stuff to even come close to filling one of them."

"That's understandable."

"And more importantly, the place I have right now is closer to the track and headquarters, which means that if I need to get to either place in a hurry it won't take me very long to get there."

She smiled. "I always did wonder how you managed to get to work so quickly after I called you some of those times."

"What? Did you think I was doing my best impersonation of Takeshi on the roads?" he responded lightly.

She looked at him amused. "Not quite." He smiled innocently.

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"From what I heard, and it's just what I heard and what little you've told me, you don't exactly have the best relationship with them." Her voice was quiet, barely louder than the soft music. "What happened between you and them?"

Mark sighed again. "Well…it's not that easy to explain. Why do you want to know about it anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not taking her eyes off the road. "I guess I'm just curious."

Mark rested his head against the cool glass window to his right. "I know you've already done your fair share of research on my past," he began. "My family's been among the higher-class of society for generations, going back to when my grandparents were kids. Our company has been in existence for just as long. So it was only natural that my parents wanted me to continue the tradition and learn the family business."

She nodded.

He continued, "I thought I was going to end up working for the family business even up to the point when I started college. That's when my interest in the IGPX manifested itself."

His face almost seemed to light up as the memories came flooding back to him.

"My roommate was a _huge_ IGPX-fanatic. He had all this merchandise and all these collectables that he wouldn't stop talking about. He kept going on and on about how his dream was to be a pilot." Mark paused. Then he laughed. "Now that I think about it, he reminds me a lot of Takeshi."

"And it was he that got you interested in the IGPX?" she asked.

He nodded. "I had heard stories about it in the past and occasionally my Dad or somebody else would have a race on, but it wasn't until then that I really got into it. I started watching the races and pretty soon after I became interested in potentially having a career in the sport."

"I knew I could never become a pilot, I was too old at that point, so I ended up hanging around the machine shop on campus, watching the specialists work on similar stuff, and then the next semester I enrolled in classes. A while later, when I had virtually become the best mechanic on campus, at least as far as my instructors were concerned, I decided that this was what I wanted to do with my life."

Mark's voice quieted. "Naturally, my parents weren't exactly pleased with the idea of me working as a mechanic. But when I was recruited by Team Satomi, there was nothing they could do to stop me. So, despite their best efforts, I chose to follow my dreams."

"And eventually they accepted it?"

Mark paused. "Well…I wouldn't say _accepted_. More like begrudgingly realized that I wasn't going to conform to their way of thinking. Don't get me wrong, if I ended up having to go back and work for the company, I wouldn't think ill of it. But right now, this is what I want to do with my life. I'm happy here."

He glanced at her. "You remember the day you hired me, don't you?"

She smiled. "Yes I do."

"I told you that I wanted to be able to work in the IGPX for the rest of my life and that hasn't changed at all."

Miss Satomi suddenly laughed. "When you first walked in looking like you did I thought you were looking to become a busboy."

Mark closed his eyes and then shook his head. "Gee, thanks."

Miss Satomi had to cover her mouth with her palm in order to quell her laughter. "I'm sorry…" she said remorsefully.

"It's alright," he murmured. "I forgive you." Then he slowly opened his eyes and glared at her. "Provided…" Miss Satomi's expression and figure stiffened. "You do something for me."

Once they stopped at a red light, Miss Satomi slowly turned her head to look at him. He was smirking. Now it was her eyes that narrowed. "And what might that be…?" she inquired.

"I forgive you…provided you answer a curious question that I have."

She paused. "Okay. What is it?"

"Where did you come from? How did you end here, where you are now?" he asked.

Miss Satomi sighed, mostly in compliance, but it also contained a trace of relief.

"Well…I've been around the IGPX as long as I can remember," she began. "I started working for my family's company when I was still a kid, bringing the workers coffee, making deliveries, any odd-job really."

"Oh, so you were a Jessie, then."

She glanced at him suspiciously and then smiled. "My Grandfather always told me that he hoped I would work for the company for a long time. He was the one that I ended up spending a lot of time with when I was little because my parents were working so much. I got the opportunity to follow him around a lot and see what he did. I ended up getting the notion that I wanted to be just like him when I got older."

"Once I got out of school I came back to the company, but the Board of Directors didn't want to trust me with anything too delicate because I was so young and inexperienced."

"Like us all," Mark echoed.

She nodded. "I spent about a few months working on various projects for the company when the position of managing the IGPX Team opened up. Since I had been around the Team almost all my life, I thought it would be something I would enjoy, so I applied for it."

"As you might expect, the board didn't think too highly of it, but since the Team wasn't really going anywhere at the time, they didn't see how it could get any worse. They gave me the job…and that's basically the whole story."

"Are you glad you did it?" Mark asked. "Took the job running the Team that is?"

She paused. She seemed to be staring out into nothing as she continued driving down the road. Her eyes seemed to gloss over with emotion.

She smiled beautifully. "Yes. Of course I am."

Mark smiled as well. "So are we. The Team that is."

She glanced at him quickly, her smile bright as ever, then back at the road. "I know. I can tell every day when I go into…"

Her voice trailed off until she was silent. Mark stared at her wondering what it was that had made her stop. Her expression had changed. Now it seemed as if she were staring at nothing, her mouth slightly agape, and her eyes wide.

They had stopped at another intersection and Mark suddenly realized that her eyes were not on the road.

They were focused on the radio.

Mark noticed that a new song was now playing. This one had an equally soft and serene melody; with a tempo that was not quite fast and not quite slow. The rhythm seemed to mimic the raindrops falling on the car.

Then the words started.

_I don't want you to give what you don't have._

_Don't make a vow that you can't keep._

_I don't want you change your position._

_Don't hang around just to please me._

"Miss…" Mark caught himself. He remembered what she had told him earlier. "Michiru…" he whispered. "Michiru!"

Hearing her name seemed to snap her out of her trance. She stared ahead for a moment, then glanced at Mark, her eyes still wide and glossy. _What's the matter with her?_ Mark wondered.

Finally, Michiru turned her attention back to the road. "I-I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I just…haven't heard this song in a long time…"

"Oh," Mark murmured.

She brought her hand forward to touch the volume control and then looked at him again. "Do you mind?"

He offered her a smile. "Go right ahead."

The volume increased and Michiru pressed the car's accelerator just as the song began its refrain.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into._

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of where have you been,_

_Freedom what's take command_

_Something you can fall right back into._

_My love for you…_

Mark became entranced by the song's melody, the atmospheric sensation that swallowed the car and the surrounding scenery. The song just seemed to fit in with the situation; rain falling all around them, car tires splashing through the puddles on the road, the car's engine humming along absent-mindedly. The atmosphere created by the song was simply breathtaking.

"I haven't heard this song in years," he heard her whisper. "I used to love it when I was in school."

Mark couldn't help but smile. The song was invigorating to him. "Yeah…I can remember hearing this too," he recalled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, glancing at her. "I didn't really pay much attention to it, but I remember it."

Her expression seemed to light up. "I don't know what it is…I just really love this song," she whispered sincerely.

There was a long pause as the music swept over the entire scene.

Then Mark laughed. "What is it?" Michiru inquired.

"It's funny really," he said. "All this time we've known each other…we never really got to sit down and get to know one another on any sort of personal level."

She nodded.

"But if I would have known that's where you came from…I would have asked about sooner."

"Why?"

"Because now I realize just how much we have in common," he said, smiling. She returned it.

They reached his apartment shortly thereafter.

Mark placed his hand on the door opener and turned toward her. "I want to thank you for this, Michiru."

"You don't have to," she responded kindly. "I would've done it without hesitation."

"Still. I'm really grateful to you." He tried not to stumble over his next words. "I also enjoyed the conversation we had."

She smiled. "Me too."

"I-If there's anything else…you ever want to talk about…feel free to…talk to me about it," he offered.

Her smile did not waver. "That would be nice. I'd like that."

"I would too," he answered quietly. He opened the door, the hissing sound of the rain piquing his ears. "Thank you, Michiru!"

"I'll see you on Monday, Mark!"

"You too!"

As he closed the door behind him and before she drove off into the distance, the last thing he heard was the final words of the song that had so captivated him.

_Let me love you…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Now folks, the new season of the IG-1 kicks off in just eleven days as the reigning champions Team Satomi battle the always constant challengers Team Sledge Mamma. But before that colossal match-up takes place you can be sure that our coverage will be nonstop up until the moment that lights go green and the racing begins!"

Benjamin Bright's voice was the first thing Michiru heard when she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair damp from a much needed and very much enjoyed shower.

After a full week of walking around in stiff high-heels, the feeling of walking with her feet flat on the ground was a most fantastic sensation. She had also swapped her skirted business suit for a more casual outfit of a white t-shirt and shorts. Her black hair was down, almost to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and she ran a soft brush through her locks, humming to herself as she did.

"Coming up next, our expert panel will announce their picks for the upcoming season and what surprises we can expect along the way. So stayed tuned for the latest-."

Michiru turned off the television with startling casualness. _Sorry, Benjamin. There's only so much of you that I can take for one day._ She set her brush down on her dresser and ran her hands through her long hair before heading for the kitchen.

Her apartment was by no means lavish or luxurious, but for a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment it was pretty nice. Her living room and kitchen were really one large room with large glass windows on the far side overlooking the city and the racetrack in the near distance. Many of her appliances and furniture were new; she had moved into the apartment right after Team Satomi had first won the IG-1 so she could be closer to her workplace and during that time she had taken the opportunity to spruce up the place to her own desires.

For the moment however, Michiru was content with making herself a nice hot meal and spending a nice, relaxing evening alone to recover from a hectic week.

After deciding on what she would have for dinner and setting it on the stovetop to cook, Michiru moved into the living room and plopped down less than gracefully onto her furred armchair. She squirmed around in order to work out the kinks in her joints and muscles, stretching out her arms and legs to their fullest extent, and yawned long and loud.

She would never allow anyone in the team to see her act this unprofessional, but here she didn't care. This was her time alone, far away from the paperwork, the meetings, the hassle that was her job, and she would do whatever she felt like.

_It feels like I'm back in high school…_she thought lightly.

_High school_…

Her eyes blinked open as something came to mind. She got up and walked over to the far side of the living room, got down on her knees and started searching through her collection of music.

_I know it's here somewhere._ After having heard that particular song for the first time in a while, Michiru found herself wanting to hear it again, having rediscovered why she found the song so appealing.

She eventually located the music disc amongst the large number of albums. She blew the dust off of the case, coughing once as she did, and stood back up.

_It _has _been a while._

Michiru's living-room was equipped with surround-sound, meaning that she had speakers set up in each of the room's corners for the optimal sound quality for her music. When she placed the disc into her music player, it only took seconds for the room to be filled with that particular song.

Hearing the song for the first time in an eternity had been heart-felt. Hearing a second time was mesmerizing.

The way the song's instrumental introduction filled her entire apartment made Michiru feel as if she had left the apartment completely. The atmosphere made her feel as if she were outside, under a dazzling moonlight on a warm summer night, without a care or worry in the world.

_I don't want you to give what you don't have._

_Don't make a vow that you can't keep._

_I don't want you to change your position._

_Don't hang around just to please me._

Michiru was suddenly moving, her feet skating across the floor of her apartment in coordination with the beats and movements of the song. When she was younger, and in need of some relief from the stresses of everyday life, she would often shut herself in her room and let the song control her movements and relax her. She let that happen again now; she was beginning to wonder why she had forgotten about the song in the first place.

_But I have one request,_

_And if you don't think it's senseless,_

_Let me give you something else._

Like any little girl dreamed, Michiru had taken dancing lessons when she had been younger. As time had passed, she had given up professional dancing to focus on her career and her role within her family's company. However, that didn't mean she had forgotten what she had been taught.

Now, she was moving in syncopated motion to the song, letting it overwhelm and consume her entire being. She let the music transport her from inside her apartment, to the place she had envisioned in her mind; under the moonlight on a clear summer night, a dazzling display of lights in the distance, herself clothed in a stunning gown, her hair and eyes sparkling.

She had suddenly entered paradise.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into._

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of where have you been,_

_Freedom what's take command_

_Something you can fall right back into._

_My love for you…_

The moonlight and lights reflected off the of the ground all around her, making it seem as if the ground below her feet was glowing where she stepped.

Her body was lithe and light as she danced, as if all her weight had disappeared, leaving her as light as a feather, being moved about by the sound of the music.

Michiru had had this vision in the past, when she had allowed herself to be entranced by this music. Being allowed to see it again was the most amazing feeling she had experienced in quite a long time.

_We can go deep if you need to._

_I won't draw a line that runs against you._

_Don't hold back if you're afraid to._

_A sensual sin is what awaits you._

As she danced, an unknown figure took her by the hand.

She couldn't see his face, but the way he twirled her and held her close as they danced made her feel as if she had known him forever. He was so full of security and warmth that Michiru felt as if she could lose herself completely in his arms.

Together they danced, their figures moving as one, gracefully dancing under the moonlight, the lights illuminating their surroundings to create a masterpiece of scenery and atmosphere.

_But I have one request,_

_And if you don't think it's senseless,_

_Let me give you something else._

She had danced with him before. He too had been a part of her escape, a way to leave the struggles of everyday life behind her and enter a world of pure fantasy.

He was someone who she could be with, could lose herself within. He was her rock, her fortress, who she could run to and have an endless sea of support and comfort.

He was who she wanted most.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into._

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of where have you been,_

_Freedom what's take command_

_Something you can fall right back into._

_My love for you…_

The song reached its apparent climax and their dance slowed to a halt, their arms wrapped securely around each other, holding each other close, as if they were afraid that if they didn't, one would disappear forever.

She sighed in content as the beats died and the splendid female voice called out in sincerity.

_Let me love you…_

"You're the best, Mark."

_Mark?_

She looked up.

Suddenly he had a face. Well-rounded and set, with lips curved up into a smile, glasses positioned over a set of perfect eyes twinkling due to the lights shining all around them, long brown hair flowing behind him.

Mark was now the person holding her, making her feel secure and safe from everything bad in the world.

She would have pushed away, but the music still had her in its grip and when it abruptly began again, she couldn't bear to pull away from him.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into._

They danced on. Mark danced better than he should have been able to, at least as far as she was concerned. The way he twirled her, moved in stride with her, and held her, transformed him into someone she casually knew and into someone she trusted with her entire heart and being.

The music continued to play out around them as they continued to dance and Michiru allowed herself to remain where she was; calm, secure, and comfortable, in Mark's arms.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of where have you been,_

_Freedom what's take command_

_Something you can fall right back into._

_My love for you…_

Michiru felt herself smiling. She looked up into his eyes, giant orbs filled with love and hope, and melted into him.

She closed her eyes and held him tightly, as if he were the one she was to devote her heart to.

_Let me love you…_

The song disappeared, and with it went the atmosphere, the scenery, and Mark.

Michiru found herself back in her apartment, standing in the middle of her living room, her stove alarm ringing, signaling that her dinner was ready.

Some time passed before she was able to gather herself, to return fully to reality, and turn toward the kitchen.

As she walked however, she couldn't get her mind off something.

_Why Mark…?_

Why had he been the one she imagined dancing with? Why was he the one who she felt so secure with, so calm, so emotionally free?

Mark didn't seem to fit any of those characteristics and yet she had felt so good, better than she ever had when she had taken part in that vision.

She realized that she had actually enjoyed the idea of dancing with him, of being in his arms, of being that close to him.

"_It sounds to me like you two have a lot in common with one another."_

Remembering Jesse's words earlier in the day and what the conversation had been centered on, Michiru could only laugh.

"I think I'm getting way too into the song," she told herself.

Nevertheless, as the night went on, she couldn't help but remember the vision and how good it had felt to be with Mark in that setting.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot hot!"

Mark pranced into the living room of his apartment on his tip-toes. Even with only the tips of his fingers barely brushing against the bottom of the tray, he found himself feeling as if he had thumb tacks sticking into each one of them.

He set the tray down less than gracefully on his coffee table and placed each one of his fingers into his mouth one after another in a primitive attempt to cool them off.

_You can fix the most sophisticated machines in the world like it's nothing and yet you manage to burn yourself making your own dinner. Nice, Ramsey!_

His apartment was small, yet quaint. It had everything that he needed; a bedroom, a bathroom, a serviceable kitchen, and a final for him to do whatever his heart desired.

Mechanic magazines, recordings of old races, and other things he collected were strewn about his living-room in a disorganized manner. Compared to the way he managed his workspace in the garage, his apartment would be considered by many to be a dump.

_Not to mention my parents,_ he reminded himself lightly.

Mark's parents had never seen his apartment; if they had, it would be likely that they would locate somewhere more extravagant and splendid for him to live, something he didn't want. He felt that if he began to live his life as the business-man and millionaire that he was born to be, he would not only be deceiving his friends and colleagues, but he would also be deceiving himself.

That wasn't who he was. This was.

Before he could enjoy his dinner, his phone rang. With a painful sigh, Mark withdrew the device from his pocket and brought it next to his ear with one hand, while he shoveled a fork-full of food into his mouth with the other.

"Hello?" he said, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Mark?"

He almost choked at the recognition of the voice. He swallowed his food forcefully and coughed once. "M-Mom?"

"Oh good, I did catch you!" His Mother's voice was happy. "How are you?"

Mark fought back the surprise that had crept into his psyche and managed to smile. "I'm fine, Mom," he responded. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. The usual dealings with the company aside. I haven't had the chance to talk with in quite a while. What have you been doing?"

"Well, the race season starts next week, so for the past month or so I've been hard at work in the shop, getting the mechs ready."

"You're still working as a mechanic right?" Mark tensed slightly. The way his Mother said mechanic made it still seem as if she would rather have him doing something else.

"Yes, Mom. Although my official job title is Chief Mechanic."

"_Chief_ Mechanic? Does that mean you're in charge of some people?"

"Not necessarily. It's more like I have other mechanics that work _with_ me in order to get the mechs up and running."

"Oh, I see. How is your life outside of work then?"

"Outside of work?"

"Well, you _do_ have a girlfriend don't you?"

Mark frowned. _Not this again._

"No, Mom. I don't."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know why."

"Why on Earth would anyone not want to date you?"

"Uh…I really don't know."

"Are you even trying, Mark?" his Mother asked deliberately.

"Yes!" Mark answered in a louder tone of voice than he meant. "I'm working on it, Mom."

"Oh, good!" Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "So what's her name?"

"What?"

"You said you were working on it, so there must be someone you're interested in. What's her name?"

"Her name…uh…her name is…"

_Sally, Betty, Jane, Lauren…_

"Michiru!"

_What?!_

"Michiru…oh, what a lovely name! You must have her over for dinner with us at some point, Mark!"

"Uh…yeah…sure."

_Way to go, Ramsey! You dumbass!_

"By the way, Mark. Would there possibly be any chance of you coming to work with your Father and Me at the company in the near future?"

_Oh, great…_

"Mom…"

"I know, you don't like it when I talk about this, but we really want you to come home and work for the company, Mark." Her voice took on a soothing tone. "You know your Father has been there for so long and he would so love to retire at some point and have you take his place."

"Yes, I know, Mom."

"Because you know at some point you're going to _have_ to step in as the President of the company," his Mother pointed out.

"I know, but I just don't have time for it now, Mom."

"Well, when would be a good time for you to start?"

Mark sighed. "I don't know…after the season maybe."

"Okay, good! It won't be anything major. Just working with your Father and the other executives so you get a good idea of what it takes to run the company."

"Yes, Mom."

"I'm so glad you're finally going to come work for us, Mark."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mom, I've got some stuff I need to take care of. I'll call you again some other time."

"Okay, dear! Your Father and I will be keeping tabs on the races. We expect you to win, remember!"

Mark managed to smile. "I know you do. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Mark. Bye-bye."

The conversation between he and his Mother ended there. But inside his mind, Mark was still conversing with an unseen entity.

_Nice…real nice, Ramsey. Way to stab your team in the back. Now I've got to spend time in the off-season working with my parents instead of the team. That could cost us big-time next year._

_Not to mention the fact that you just threw Miss…Michiru under the bus! _

That last part stung Mark. After everything she had done for him today, he had now insinuated to his Mother that they were in a relationship. How could he have done such a thing?

And why did he blurt out _her _name?

"_She just seems like the kind of girl a guy like you would go for."_

_Takeshi…?_

Mark suddenly remembered the conversation he had had with the pilot earlier in the day.

"_Someone who's smart, someone who knows how to organize and plan things, someone who isn't too overly critical of everything and most important of all, someone who understands who you are and what makes you tick."_

He thought back to what she had said when she had driven him home, and how it had felt to be that close to her in a more personal setting than the workplace.

It had felt really good.

_Maybe…maybe I _do_ like her._

His stomach growled loudly.

Mark smiled and shook his head. First things first. He was starving. He put those thoughts into the back of his mind and finished his meal.

* * *

**AN: **_Let Me Love You_ is a song written and recorded by Island Records recording artist _Schiller._ I am not affiliated with Island Records and do not own the rights to this song.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse arrived at Miss Satomi's door early on Monday morning, carrying a clipboard with a series of orders and other paperwork relating to the upcoming season.

The first time she pressed the door chime, nothing happened. She pressed it again and still nothing happened.

_Is she even here?_

Jesse tried the door handle and found it was open. She peered inside and shielded her eyes against the brightness of the early morning sky shining through the windows.

Miss Satomi was there. She was sitting behind her desk, typing something on her computer. Jesse also noticed that she had headphones over her ears.

_That's why she didn't answer._

Jesse entered the office and walked forward until she was standing directly in front of Miss Satomi's desk. "Good morning, Miss Satomi!" she said.

Miss Satomi looked up from her computer and was surprised to see Jesse standing there. She smiled as she removed her headphones. "Morning, Jesse. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's okay. I have the paperwork you asked for."

"Great, thanks."

"What are you listening to?" Jesse asked. She made her way around Miss Satomi's desk so that she could see the computer screen.

"Just some old music that I like," Miss Satomi answered.

"Can I have a listen?"

"Sure."

Miss Satomi passed Jesse her headphones as she began to review the paperwork Jesse had brought her.

Jesse slipped the headphones over her ears and was immediately awestruck at what she heard.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into._

"Wow…" she breathed.

Miss Satomi glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. She grinned when she saw Jesse's reaction.

Jesse removed the headphones once the song concluded. "That was great, Miss Satomi."

"You really like it?"

"Yes!"

"I'm glad. I like it a lot too," Miss Satomi said.

"I haven't heard that song before. When did it come out?"

"Oh, back when I was in high school, so about ten years ago I would say."

"It must've been really popular back then."

"It was."

Jesse clasped her hands in front of her. "So…"

"So what?" Miss Satomi asked.

"So…was there someone you were thinking of?"

Miss Satomi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"When you listened to that song. Was there someone you were thinking of whenever you played it?"

Miss Satomi's response was a light sigh. "I already told you I've never been in a serious relationship, Jesse."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask." She added, "With a song like that it's hard not to think about someone that you care a lot about."

Miss Satomi smiled. "I know."

Then she added to herself, _it would be nice to have someone like that._

* * *

Mark did a double-take when he saw the results of the on-track test they ran earlier in the morning. _Holy…_

He had been expecting the new aerodynamic upgrade to the mechs to have provided some improvement on their performance, but these readings were staggering.

Takeshi had been at the controls of his mech while Mark followed in one of their test models conducting performance evaluations on the mech's new additions. From what Mark could see, Takeshi didn't do anything abnormal or overly finesse when he was out running; he had even used the average line around the track.

Mark stepped back from his computer monitors and glanced up at the mechs. He folded his arms and smiled.

_If the test results are this good,_ Mark thought, _we may have quite the season in store for us._

"You certainly look pleased."

Mark turned to see Miss Satomi and Jesse approaching him. He placed a hand on his head. "Well, it may be unfounded but I think we may have some reason for optimism this season."

"Besides the influx of sponsors we've have during the off-season?" Miss Satomi asked lightly.

Mark laughed. "That _does_ help…"

"Do you need anything else from me, Miss Satomi?" Jesse asked.

"I think that's all for now, Jesse."

"Then I think I'm going to take my leave. I'll go and see what Liz and the others are up to. Call me when you need me."

"I'll be sure to."

"Bye, Mark!"

"See you later, Jesse. Oh and watch your step on your way out, I haven't had the chance to clean up some of those grease stains yet!"

"I will thanks!"

After the peppy-assistant took her leave, Mark motioned for Miss Satomi to come closer to him. "What is it?"

"I want you to see something, Miss…Michiru," Mark said, quickly correcting himself.

She smiled. "You're still not accustomed to calling me by my first name, are you?"

"No, that may take a little while," he admitted.

"So what do you want me to see?"

"Take a look at this." He pointed to one of the monitors on his work-station.

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

"These are the results of the first on-track test we did the week before last season," Mark explained. "Here's your total lap times, your speed through the speed traps, and other readings that we look for when we're analyzing the performance of the mechs."

"Okay."

"Now take a look at this." He pointed to the monitor to the left of the first one. "These are the results of the same exact test we did this morning."

Michiru's eyes widened. "Are these…accurate?"

"That was my first reaction when I saw them, too," Mark said. "But I already made all the adjustments for wind-resistance and track temperature. The readings don't lie."

"Geez," she murmured. "If this _is _accurate…"

"Yeah. We may see something really special this year."

"And this is all from the update you did a few weeks ago."

Mark shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far. Takeshi's gotten much better as a pilot, and he's been working with me to develop the new setups, so some the credit has to go to him."

"I understand that." She turned so that she was facing him completely. "But I also know how hard you've been working this off-season to make sure we're still on top. I can't tell you how much we all appreciate that, Mark."

He could feel his cheeks beginning to turn red and he turned his head slightly so as not to be embarrassed. "It was nothing," he said. "It's just what I do."

"And you do it really well," she added.

Mark smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his palm. "Speaking of thanks," he said after a pause. "I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for me last Friday."

She rolled her eyes. "You already said thank you, Mark."

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you how much it really meant to me." He paused, trying to find the right words. "I don't know how I could possibly repay you for your kindness."

She smiled and his heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. "You don't owe me a thing, Mark," she said softly. "It was nothing. I would do that for any one of my friends."

He blinked. "Then I'm really glad you're my friend, Michiru."

"Me too, Mark."

He smiled back at her. "I really appreciate that, you know?" She nodded in response.

"I have other stuff to get to," she said. "I'll see you later." She started to walk past him.

He turned back to the monitors. "Be careful. There's-."

Michiru didn't notice the patch of grease on the ground until her high-heeled shoe had already slipped on the oily surface sending her falling over backwards. She cried out in shock and Mark bolted forward just in time to catch her as she fell.

His arms were wrapped around her and her back was pressed to his chest. "Are…are you okay?" he asked.

Michiru had to catch her breath. The near fall had frightened the life out of her and her heart was pounding like mad. A sudden loss of balance like that would scare anyone, though.

It was then that she noticed where she currently was. His arms were wrapped around her, warm and secure. She could feel his heart beating within his chest against the back of her head. She couldn't believe it, but she actually felt quite comfortable.

She then remembered the vision she had had a few days earlier, where they had danced together under the moonlight. The feeling of being in his arms now, was an even greater feeling than she had imagined.

Mark too was experiencing a feeling that he hadn't anticipated. She was so slender that he could wrap his arms completely around her and when he inhaled, his nostrils picked up the delightful scent of her perfume. It was invigorating. He had never experienced a feeling like this before. He wasn't about to say it, but he was relishing in this feeling while it lasted.

"Are you okay…?" he whispered again.

She slowly turned her head so that she could see him. Her gray eyes met his brown ones and drank in the sight.

"Yes…" she murmured.

They stayed like that for a long period of time, neither one of them noticing just how much had passed.

"Hey, Mark!"

Andrei's gruff voice brought both of them tumbling back to reality.

Mark instantly released her from his grasp and stammered, "Uh…y-you had stuff to do…?"

"Y-yeah…" Michiru responded, her voice equally flustered. "I-I'll catch you later, Mark."

"Yeah. See ya!"

Mark refocused his attention on the monitors and Andrei came beside him shortly thereafter. "I heard that you got some results from the test this morning," the older man inquired as he stepped beside him.

"Yeah…here, take a look."

While Andrei studied the monitor, Mark looked to his right, at the spot where Michiru had been moments before. She was gone, having quickly departed seconds before.

Mark found himself feeling as if something were missing inside of him.

_Why do I feel like this?_

Andrei grunted. Mark glanced at him. Andrei had a peculiar expression on his face. "What?" Mark asked.

Andrei shrugged. "Nothing."

Mark was worried that Andrei had taken something out of the scene that wasn't there, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he continued working…

…and missing the feeling of having her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

"So are you guys excited for the start of the new season?"

Jesse's question seemed to hang in the air for a few seconds. During that time, neither Takeshi, Liz, nor Amy responded in any way.

"Did you guys hear me?" Jesse asked again.

Luca shifted in Amy's lap. "Jesse, you'll wake up Luca," the blond-haired girl warned in her usual quite tone.

"Yeah, we heard you, Jesse," Liz answered. She was seated on the edge of one of the recreation room's sofas with Takeshi sprawled out on his back beside her.

"Well, are you excited?"

"Excited isn't the word I would use," Liz said. "I would say we're gladder that the season is starting again than excited."

"Why glad?"

"Because now we actually get to race again," Takeshi responded. "It gets boring just doing training runs with Mark and simulator runs against artificial opponents."

"And we'll finally get to see the new mechs in action in race mode," Liz put in.

"I heard that the mechs are a lot better than they were last season," Jesse said.

Takeshi snorted. "Better would be an understatement."

"What do you mean?"

Takeshi rolled over onto his stomach. "Remember the stability issues we had with the mechs last season?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that's all gone now. When I went out on the track with Mark on Monday morning that was the first time we tested the new setup in race mode."

"And what happened?"

Takeshi grinned. "I've never driven the racetrack as well as I did that morning. The mech was so smooth and stable that I barely had to do any work while I was piloting it. I mean, the setup makes piloting the mechs so easy now it's unbelievable."

"And then when we did our first team run yesterday afternoon, it was the quickest we've ever gone around the circuit," Liz added.

"Mark and Ichi really went to town on the frame design this year," Amy replied.

"Tell me about it," Takeshi continued, his voice losing none of its enthusiasm. "Those new upgrades are going to make it easier for us to navigate around the tight corners and gain more speed on the straights. And we've been setting new team records through the speed traps."

"So overall things are looking good?"

"As far as I can tell, yes," Takeshi answered.

"We won't know for sure until the season starts," Amy explained.

"But right now do you guys think we can take the championship again?" Jesse asked.

Takeshi glanced at both Liz and Amy and then shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"That's it?" Jesse asked. "There's no excitement over our chances to become three-time champions."

"Oh, no, we're excited about it," Takeshi responded. "But there's no guarantees in the IG-1, Jesse."

"Yeah, we don't know what the competition has yet so we won't have a clear idea of who the frontrunners are until probably the All-Star break," Liz said. "Velshtein and Sledge Mamma are going to be their usual selves and Edgeraid, White Snow, and Black Egg could easily have improved since last season."

"Oh, I get it." Jesse sat down on the sofa next to Amy and added, "Of course you'll also have to deal with the paparazzi now that's known that you two are a couple now."

Takeshi and Liz looked at each other. He shrugged. "Eh, it's not so bad."

"What do you mean? Have you finally learned how to cope with them?"

"I wouldn't cope as much as learned to ignore them," Takeshi elaborated.

"It's kind of hard though when each time we try to go on a date we get swarmed by photographers," Liz interjected.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"If you guys are having trouble getting privacy why don't you arrange for private reservations?" Jesse asked.

"I don't want to pay for something like that."

Liz got in Takeshi's face. "Oh, really? Am I not good enough to spend that kind of money on?"

"Uh…n-no Liz, that's not what I meant!" Takeshi stuttered, throwing his hands up in self-defense.

"Really, well what did you mean to say?"

"I-I meant that…I d-don't want to pay for something like that because you're worth more than that…y-y-you deserve something a lot better than just a private reservation."

"Do you really mean that?" Liz bellowed.

"Yes!"

She smiled. "Alright then. I'm going to be looking forward to that." Takeshi remained frozen for a few more seconds and then slumped his shoulders. Amy and Jesse both laughed.

"Do you think the press will be out in full force for the preseason banquet on Saturday?" Jesse inquired.

"Oh, I have little doubt that they will be," Liz replied.

"They're always there," Takeshi added.

"Not to mention all the business people," Amy said.

"Oh yeah. A bunch of uptight boardroom guys talking about money and sponsorship. I'm going to _really_ be looking forward to that," Takeshi said sarcastically.

"Well, at least you were considerate enough to get a new suit for the banquet," Liz said to Takeshi.

"Only because you made me get a new one." Liz glared at him. "I mean, not that I didn't need one to begin with."

"You did," she answered. "That old tuxedo of yours was getting old."

"Did you get a new dress, Liz?"

Liz's face turned red. "Yes…" she answered quietly.

"I did too, Liz," Amy reminded her. "Don't feel so bad."

"I know, but this time the paparazzi's going to be all over me. I'll probably be on the cover of about three different magazines on Monday."

"I know you'll look great, Liz," Takeshi soothed.

"Thanks, Takeshi."

"Does anyone else from the team usually go to the banquet besides you guys?" Jesse asked.

"Miss Satomi usually goes," Amy said. "But she usually speaks with the sponsors that are there and then sits by herself for a while."

"That's all?"

Amy shrugged. "She's mostly there to support us, I guess."

"That's kind of sad, though," Jesse admitted. "If that's all she goes there for, then it doesn't sound like she has a lot of fun."

"She doesn't," Liz said. "I've seen her there. She sits around by herself for most of the time and doesn't say anything."

"Yeah. That night's supposed to be a lot of fun for everyone, but she always looks sad whenever she's there," Amy added.

"Well, she probably doesn't have anyone to be with there. I mean, we're busy with our own stuff, so she doesn't have anyone to talk with or just hang out with," Liz said.

"That's terrible." Jesse glanced at each one of them. "For everything Miss Satomi's done for us, you think we'd be able to help her out."

"How?"

"By finding someone she can go with," Jesse answered.

"A date, you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"No! I mean just someone who she can be with and talk to, so she doesn't look so depressed," Jesse clarified.

"Who do we know that would be able to do that, though," Amy pointed out. "It would have to be someone closely related to the team or else they won't be allowed into the banquet."

"What about Mark?"

All three girls looked at Takeshi suspiciously. "Mark?" Liz asked, her voice dripping with unease.

"Yeah. He would fit that bill," Takeshi said.

"I don't know if Mark would be someone that Miss Satomi could talk to, though," Amy said.

It was Jesse that spoke in support of him. "Sure he could," she said. "They both work for the team, so we know he can get in to the banquet. And they also spend a lot of time talking with one another when they cross paths during work."

"But will Mark even go to the banquet?" Liz asked. "He doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who would to something like that."

"Have you asked him?" Takeshi inquired.

"No."

"Then how do you know for sure?" he pointed out.

Amy nodded. "He would be someone that could keep Miss Satomi occupied if he went because he wouldn't know anyone else there." Then she added, "But how are we going to get him to agree to go?"

"Can't we just ask him?" Takeshi asked.

"He won't go if we just ask him," Liz answered. "There's got to be a big reason for him to go to something like that."

"What if Miss Satomi asked him herself?" Jesse suggested.

"That may work," Takeshi answered quickly. "I'm sure if _she_ asked him personally he'd go."

"Why is that?" Liz asked.

"Because she's his boss," Takeshi answered. "_And_ I think he'd realize that if she really wants him to go to the banquet, he'd do it."

"But the question is, how are we going to get her to ask him?" Jesse wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark studied the readouts on his monitors for several minutes. As far as he could tell he'd made all the adjustments that he could make to the setup and construction of the mechs for the upcoming season, which started in only four days.

He and Ichi had completely redone the chassis and frames during the off-season, making the arms and legs stronger and more durable. The new setup he had designed was intended to give the mechs greater stability at higher speeds and it was doing its job better than he had anticipated. He'd also reinforced the armor around the cockpits with a new type of steel that had been provided by one of the team's new sponsors. It was lightweight and wouldn't produce any additional drag while continuing to add layers upon layers of safety measures to protect the pilots in case of a large accident.

There wouldn't be any more time on the track until the first race as per the rules of the IG-1, so he had to rely on what he and the pilots had gathered from their previous on track runs.

He removed his glasses and cleaned the lenses with a handkerchief. He'd done all he believed he could for now. The only thing left for him to do was wait and see what happened.

He glanced up at the mechs. _I've done all I can for you guys. Now it's up to you to show the competition who's the best._

The door to the simulator hissed open and Takeshi emerged, clad in his white pilot suit. "Last run of the week?" Mark asked.

"Pretty much," Takeshi answered. "With us not being able to test on track until Tuesday, I figured I'd better get as much practice as I could to prepare."

"Not a bad idea as a matter of fact," Mark said.

Takeshi came beside him. "Anything else you think needs to be done to the mechs?"

Mark shook his head. "Not that I can see. I've already taken into account all kinds of outside influence. From where I'm sitting, they're as good as they're going to be."

"Great. That means I can relax this weekend."

"Got any plans with Liz?" Mark inquired.

"When do I not?" Takeshi responded. Mark laughed. "Still, she's great."

"So you've told me."

"No really, she is. I'm really glad that I have her to lean on in case stuff goes wrong."

"Yeah. Must be kind of nice."

Takeshi stretched his arms. "And then we have the preseason banquet tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah. How's that looking?" Mark asked.

"Alright I guess. There's nothing really new this year, so I'm not too worried."

"What's the agenda?"

"Oh, all the teams get introduced, we shake hands with a bunch of people, Benjamin shouts a lot…"

Mark laughed again. "Sounds like any other day."

"With a lot more media," Takeshi added.

"How are you and Liz going to handle that?" Mark inquired. "I know you guys have it hard as it is, but that thing's going to be a media frenzy."

"Don't remind me." Takeshi sighed. "I've had experience with that kind of thing, though. When I was with Fantine I had to go through the same thing, so I have at least a vague understanding of what I'm supposed to do."

"That's good."

"What about you? Are you going?"

"What?"

"To the banquet," Takeshi said. "Are you going this year?"

Mark frowned. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, those kind of fancy get-togethers aren't exactly my type of thing," Mark admitted. "All those big-time business people that will be there and all the ass-kissing that I've heard happens there-"

"Oh, it does," Takeshi confirmed.

"-right. I just don't think I'd fit in there."

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"I think so," Mark answered.

"I think you should go," Takeshi said.

"Why is that?"

"I just think you'd like it more than you think."

"Really?"

"Yes. We really would like it if you went, Mark." Then he added, "And I think Miss Satomi really wants you to go, too."

Mark paused. That last remark had affected him in a way that he hadn't anticipated.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded.

"Are you being serious, Takeshi?"

"Mark, she really wants you to go. She wants the people sponsoring us to meet the guy who's been pretty much responsible for our success in the IG-1."

Mark chuckled. "She gives me too much credit then."

"Come on, Mark."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me. She really would like it if you went. I mean it. I think it would really make her happy if you went."

Mark thought it over after Takeshi had taken his leave. Most of his thought process however, was centered on Michiru.

_Would she really want me to go that badly? _

_Why does she really want me to go?_

_If I go, does that mean I'll get to see Michiru in a dress?_

"Whoa, whoa, easy boy!" Mark said aloud. He rubbed his forehead with his hand. _Where the hell did that come from?_

He decided he would call Michiru herself to find out if she really wanted him to go to the banquet. If she said no, then wouldn't feel bad. If she said yes…

The image of Michiru in a beautiful dress came back into his mind.

_Damn it, Takeshi. Why did you have to put that image in my head?_

* * *

"Are we ready for Tuesday night, Miss Satomi?"

Michiru took her gaze off of her computer screen and looked at Jessie, who was hovering typically over her desk.

She smiled. "I believe so. We've done all the testing we need and both the pilots and mechanics think we're as ready as we're going to be."

"Do you think we can win the championship again this year?"

Michiru paused. "Well…three-peat champions in the IG-1 are very rare…but there's nothing I've seen that says we can't do it."

"What are your plans for this weekend then?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, I don't know. We have the preseason banquet tomorrow night, so I have to worry about that before anything."

"Oh, yeah. How is that going to be this year?"

Michiru shrugged. "I don't know. It shouldn't be any different from the others ones other than Team Black Egg coming back into the IG-1."

"Who's representing the team there?"

"Myself, Takeshi, Liz, and Amy. The usual four."

"Oh…" Jessie sounded sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…I know that Mark was really hoping to go?"

Michiru was taken aback. "What? Really?"

"Yeah. He said he really wanted to go this year."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. He just said that was hoping he could attend the banquet this year."

"Well, he's more than welcome to come," Michiru answered. Thinking of the prospect of having Mark at the banquet surprisingly seemed to lift her spirits.

"I know, but I think he believes you have to invite him."

"What?"

"You're the leader of the team and you usually have the final say on things like this. So I think what happened is he really wants to go, but he isn't sure that you want him to."

Michiru felt as if someone had hit her in the stomach with a baseball.

_Oh no…_

"I-I didn't mean to hurt his feelings," she said quietly.

"Why don't you give him a call now? He should still be in the shop."

Michiru glanced at Jessie and then paused.

_I feel terrible now. After all Mark's done for me and the team, I may have made him feel really bad. _

Jessie was now making her way to the doorway.

"He would really look forward to it, Miss Satomi," she said as she left. "And I think you would to."

After Jessie had departed, Michiru sat in silence for a few moments.

_I _should _call Mark up and invite him. I should let him know how much he means to the team._

_And…I think I would really enjoy it if he were there with us._

Michiru was surprised at that last thought. She reached for the phone and called the machine shop.

"Hello?"

"Mark?"

"M…Michiru…" He sounded surprised. "Uh…I was j-just about to call you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Just hearing his voice was having a strange affect on Michiru. Her insides felt twisted and she was having trouble speaking clearly.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Uh…what did you need?"

"W-well…uh, I ran the final checks on the mechs. Everything looks fine in regards to Tuesday night."

"Oh, that's great. I really appreciate that, Mark."

"Thank you." He paused. Michiru brought a hand up to her cheek and pushed a lock of black hair behind her ear. "So…what was it that _you_ needed?"

"Oh…nothing."

_What are you doing?!_

"I just…wanted to know how you were doing."

"What…?"

"How are you, Mark?"

"Oh…I-I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay…just getting ready for the banquet tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah, the banquet." His tone of voice was one of surprise. "Who's going for us?"

"Well, right now it's just me and the pilots…but…would you like to go?"

Another paused. "You're asking me to go?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Oh…"

"Would you like to go with us, Mark?" she repeated.

"S-Sure. I'd…I'd like that."

"Great. We'll be at your apartment at 7:00 to pick you up."

"That sounds great."

"I…I'll see you then, I guess."

"Yeah…I'll look forward to it."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Bye…"

"Bye."

She couldn't believe how quickly her heart was beating after she hung up the phone.

_What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself again. She couldn't get him out of her mind until some time had passed.

* * *

Mark wiped his brow with the back of his sleeve in order to stop the sweating.

He had been so nervous throughout the conversation, enough so that he was constantly fidgeting as he spoke to her.

But he was now going to the banquet…with her more or less.

_Well, at least I'll get to talk with her outside of work for once. And at a formal event none-_

Mark froze.

_Oh crap…_

_I've got to get my suit cleaned!_


	9. Chapter 9

_6:55. Alright, I've still got time._

Mark checked himself over in the bathroom mirror one last time. He rubbed his clean-shaven face with both of his hands, making sure that he had taken care of any stubble on his chin. His hair was freshly washed and combed, and was tied neatly into a knot behind the back of his head.

He had gotten his suit cleaned that morning. The black jacket and pants were spotless as were his white shirt and navy blue necktie, which he had yet to actually tie.

_I hope I still remember how to do that._

It took several tries, but Mark eventually managed to get his tie tied to a level that made it appear decent at least.

He studied himself in the mirror. He had not dressed up like this in a long time; he had to admit that it actually felt kind of nice.

A car horn sounded outside his apartment.

Mark glanced at his wristwatch. It was 7:00.

He made his way downstairs toward his front door, feeling more nervous with each step he took.

_What are you nervous about, Ramsey?_ he asked himself. _This isn't anything you can't handle. It's not like Michiru will think less of you because of how you're dressed._

He then wondered why he was worried about what she would think of him.

_It's not like you're going on a date with her. You're just going to a banquet for the start of the season. Takeshi will be there. So will Liz and Amy. You have nothing to worry about._

Mark opened his front door and was treated to the sight of a long black limousine sitting in front of him.

He swallowed nervously. _It's alright…it's alright._

The driver came around to the back passenger door and tipped his cap to Mark as he neared. "Here you are, sir," he said as he opened the door for him.

Mark peered inside the limousine and his composure nearly evaporated.

Michiru was sitting in the backseat looking back at him. She wore her long black hair down and had pearl earrings dangling from each of her ears. Her dark-blue dress was long and sheath with a powder blue shawl draped over her shoulders. A diamond pendant was centered just below her neck and it sparkled when the lights outside caught it a certain way.

He was awestruck at how beautiful she was.

She smiled nervously after he didn't move for a few seconds. "What is it, Mark?"

Eventually he smiled. He leaned against the limousine with one arm. "Gee…if I'd have known you'd go through _this_ much trouble for me, I would've started coming to these things a lot sooner."

She snorted and shook her head. "Get in the car, Mark! We need to pick up Takeshi and the others."

* * *

As the limousine threaded its way through the inner workings of the city, both occupants were more relaxed than they thought.

"So tell me," Mark said. "What exactly happens at one of these things?" She looked at him curiously. "All I know is what I've seen on television."

She smiled and placed her hands in her lap. "Well…there isn't all that much to it. When we get there…the two of us will be sitting in the audience by the way. We won't get introduced with Takeshi and the others."

"Oh…good. I wasn't looking forward to standing up in front of a lot of people."

"Not to mention you won't have Benjamin screaming in your face," she added lightly.

He laughed. "Yeah. That's good too."

"Then after the pilots get introduced, that's when the banquet starts. All the food is paid for by the league and that's when we basically converse with the sponsors and the business people that come."

"You want to me do that, I take it, right?"

"I'd appreciate it if you did," she said, glancing at him.

"I thought so." He grinned and leaned his head against his hand. "And that's it?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Sounds like any other business meeting to me. Only there's a lot of free food."

She laughed again.

Mark could feel his insides twisting with excitement when he heard her laugh. He didn't know what it was, but lately, whenever she either smiled, laughed, or even looked at him in a particular way, he would get the same peculiar feeling deep inside of him.

In fact, just looking at her now was having an effect on him. Seeing her like this, in a more relaxed setting where they didn't have to worry about their everyday lives, she seemed like a different person than the Michiru he knew.

He harkened back to the car ride they had shared a week before and how he had felt then. Even though she hadn't changed at all, it felt as if he were seeing her in a new light. Just looking at her now, in that beautiful dress that-

_Stop staring at her boobs, you moron!_

Mark stiffened when he realized where his stare had been fixated. He quickly blinked his eyes and altered his gaze.

_No, don't look at her butt either, you idiot!_

"Mark?"

_Great…! Way to go dumb-ass!_

Mark shook his head quickly and blinked his eyes. Michiru was looking at him quizzically. "Are you okay…?" she asked.

"Uh…" he stammered, trying to find the right words so he wouldn't make the situation any worse. "Yeah! I-I just…" Simply looking at her now was making the feeling in his stomach return. He managed to smile. "I just…thought you should know that…you look really pretty tonight."

Her mouth opened slightly and he could see her cheeks begin to turn red. "Oh…" she turned away. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She looked back at him. Now she was smiling again. "Thank you. Y-You look really nice too."

"You think?" he asked literally.

She nodded. "To tell you the truth," she added, turning her head slightly again. Her cheeks seemed to get even redder. "You actually look kind of cute…when you don't have grease all over you."

He laughed. "I'll have to keep that in mind for the future." She laughed as well.

* * *

After picking up the others, they arrived at the banquet hall a short time later. Their limousine had conspicuously dropped them off at the front door, where the throng of paparazzi awaited. Takeshi and Liz were immediately swarmed by the mass of photographers and it took them some time to enter the hall. Fortunately, that meant they paid little attention to Mark, Michiru, or Amy, who were able to gain entrance to the building rather quickly, which was entirely okay in their minds.

The official ceremony began shortly after 8:00, when all the teams and their pilots had gathered in the main auditorium where Benjamin would introduce them.

Michiru and Mark found seats in the audience and watched.

Benjamin introduced the five other teams, Black Egg, Edgeraid, White Snow, Sledge Mamma, and Velshtein, before finally coming to Team Satomi.

"And last, but certainly not least, it my great honor to introduce the two-time defending champions of the IG-1!" Benjamin's voice had lost none of its power and enthusiasm, even in this formal setting. "They first broke into the IG-1 as impressive rookies two years ago and it didn't take them long to move to the top of the sport. Over the past two years they've acquired a total record of 10-2-2 and wrapped up their second consecutive IG-1 title just last season."

"Now entering their third year in IG-1 competition they look to establish themselves as one of the elite teams to ever set foot in the IG-1. Here they are, the two-time defending IG-1 champions, _Team Satomi!_"

The spotlight was shown on the three pilots as they stood shoulder to shoulder on stage, Takeshi standing between Amy and Liz.

The whole audience applauded them as they were introduced, signifying the respect the team had earned as whole over the course of only three years.

"Takeshi, you're coming off championships the last two seasons and you're the odds-on favorites to repeat again this year. Is there any difference between how you're approaching this season compared to the others?"

"Well, we've been working awfully hard this off-season to get ready. We knew going in that every one of our competitors was going to be working equally as hard to overtake us, so we've had the mindset of staying ahead of the competition going into the season."

"What do you think the odds are of you taking an unprecedented third straight championship?"

"I think they're about the same as they were when we won the first championship," Takeshi admitted. "We know what we're up against and we're going to have to work just as hard to win again this year."

"And there you have it folks. All six teams and eighteen pilots that will be competing for the IG-1 crown this season! Don't forget, the season kicks off in three, count them, _three_ _days_ this Tuesday night. This is sure to be one of the greatest seasons in IGPX history and you better be sure that you're here along for the ride!"

The audience applauded again, Mark and Michiru included.

Michiru looked over at Mark; he had a grin on his face and he looked as if he was about to burst out in laughter.

"What is it, Mark?"

He looked at her and his grin only widened. "Do you see how nervous Takeshi is?"

She glanced onstage at their pilots. She noticed it then. Takeshi was sweating; although it was barely noticeable, it gave away his emotions at the time to everyone who was paying attention.

"You're right, he is nervous," she said.

"I can't figure out how he can be so calm when he's going over three hundred miles per hour in the mechs and yet when he's in this situation he's a nervous wreck," Mark added.

He heard her start to laugh beside him. He looked at her and was once again overcome by the sheer sense of her beauty. The way her hair moved as she laughed, the way her eyelashes seemed to sparkle with her makeup, the sheer whiteness of her smile. It all added to the beauty that Mark saw before him.

He couldn't stop staring at her for several seconds, the feeling inside him returning.

_What's wrong with me?_ he asked himself again as he finally turned away and looked back at what was going on onstage.

He couldn't get Michiru out of his mind. For what reason he didn't understand until something dawned on him. Something that he had thought about nearly a week beforehand after she had dropped him off at his apartment.

He hadn't comprehended this at all, but thinking about it now made him realize just how real the possibility was.

_Wow…I do have feelings for her!_

He was so busy conversing with himself that he failed to notice Michiru staring at him for an extended period as well.

* * *

The banquet began as soon as the introduction ceremony concluded. All six teams and their representatives gathered in a hall that was lavishly decorated for the night's affairs. It was here that the primary business of the night would take place, with teams getting the opportunity to meet with sponsors and other beneficiaries.

Mark meanwhile, seemed more interested in the food at the moment.

"Wow. I didn't think the selection would be _this_ huge. Is this genuine Venezuelan?" he asked, inquiring about one of the vegetables

"Yes, sir," the waiter behind the table responded kindly.

He popped one into his mouth. "Yep, that's the real thing."

Beside him, Michiru asked, "How can you tell the difference between a real one and an artificial one?"

"It takes a lot of past experience," Mark responded as he proceeded to help himself to more of the entrees.

Michiru shook her head, her expression sad. "Not only are you a gear-head, but you're also a connoisseur. You'll never cease to amaze me, Mark."

He grinned at her. "What can I say? I am a man of many talents."

"Miss Satomi!"

Michiru turned quickly and faced an elderly-looking gentlemen who was flanked by several other well-dressed men. She smiled. "Good evening, Mr. Johnson! I'm so glad you could make it, tonight."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Miss Satomi," he responded, shaking her hand. "You look absolutely wonderful tonight, dear."

She blushed, wondering why everyone seemed to be telling her this. "Thank you, sir."

"I want you to know just how excited we are for the upcoming season. We think that sponsoring Team Satomi is going to do very well for both of our companies."

"Well, I thank you for your optimism, sir."

"Where is the rest of your team, if I may ask?"

"Oh, there's someone right here. Mark?" Mark turned halfway around, now holding a different kind of vegetable in his hand. Brushing that aside, Michiru continued, "I'd like you to meet Mr. Thaddeus Johnson, the President of the Effner Corporation, one of our new sponsors this year. Mr. Johnson, allow me to introduce Mark Ramsey, our Chief Mechanic."

Mark shook his hand. "It's an honor and a privilege, sir."

The other gentleman seemed to hold Mark's hand longer than was necessary. "Ramsey…you wouldn't by any chance be related to Hans Ramsey, would you?"

Mark looked uneasy. He sighed, but smiled. "As a matter of fact, Hans Ramsey is my Father."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Mr. Johnson's face was beaming. "You look so much like your Father. And your Mother for that matter."

Mark turned his head to hide his embarrassment. "Thank you…I guess."

"I had no idea you had employed one of the Ramsey's, Miss Satomi. How long have you been working for the team, Mark?"

"Oh about five years," he responded. "I've been the Chief Mechanic for the past four though."

"Well, as the Chief Mechanic I would assume that you have had a great deal to do with the Team's success so far, am I right?"

Mark smiled. "Actually, you should thank Michiru here, for that." She turned to look at him, surprised. "She's the one that hired me after all."

"She did? Well thank you, then Miss Satomi. Here's yet another example of how your great leadership as head of this Team." Michiru's face was now bright red. "Tell me, was there some sort of business deal in place when you hired him?"

She laughed. "No, unfortunately not. I didn't know who Mark really was when I first hired him. The last thing to cross my mind was that he was the heir to one of the biggest companies in the world."

"Really?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I would've hired him even if I _did _know who he was." That surprised Mark. "He was by far the best candidate I interviewed and he was the first person I hired when I took over the Team. If I had to do it over again, I'd pick him every time because he's meant so much to as a Team."

Mark couldn't believe it. "Well, young man I think I stand for all of us when I say how glad we are to have you working for the team," Mr. Johnson continued.

Mark smiled. "I appreciate that very much, sir."

A short distance away, Liz stood by herself with her back to the wall. While she had hoped that the media glare wouldn't be as bright as she had feared, it was all false hope. This was by far one of the most stressful evenings that she had ever had to endure; with all the photographers and reporters requesting interviews with her, her head was still spinning trying to keep up.

Finally being able to be by herself in the company of those she trusted most was breathtakingly relaxing. Now, instead of concentrating on evading inquisitive paparazzi, she could concentrate on things that she wanted to concentrate on. She was particularly interested on what was happening directly in front of her.

"Hey!" She turned her head to see Takeshi standing next to her with his usual stupid grin.

"Hey, yourself," she responded.

He handed her a glass filled with a sweet-tasting drink. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "With all those reporters gone, yes. I didn't think it would be that bad, though."

"Yeah. But as far as I'm concerned you handled it very well."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Takeshi."

He took a sip from his own drink and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Have I told you how much I like that dress?"

Liz blushed, not for the first time tonight. Her sponsors had insisted that she wear one of their new designs to the ceremony tonight and the one she had picked out was a low-cut red dress with a black fur jacket over it. When she moved and the lights shone upon her dress right, it was like watching fire move. While it was a little more revealing than she would have liked, she had to admit that she rather liked it.

She managed to chuckle a little. "About five times, Takeshi," she answered.

"Oh. Well, I really, really do like it," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Down boy!" Liz warned. Takeshi laughed.

"So what are you doing?" he asked after a short lull in their conversation.

"Nothing really," she replied. "Just looking."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "And just what are we looking at?"

Liz pointed straight ahead. "Them."

Takeshi looked to where she was pointing and saw Mark and Miss Satomi speaking with several of the team's sponsors. "Mark, Miss Satomi, and bunch of sponsors. What's so special about that?"

"Haven't you been paying attention all night?" Liz inquired.

"Not really," Takeshi admitted.

She sighed. "Well, I have. And from what I can tell it looks as if the two of them are actually having quite a nice time."

Takeshi looked at her. "Doesn't everybody have a good time at this, though?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I mean. I mean, that they're really happy because they're _together_."

"Oh…"

"I have to admit, you were right about Mark," she added. "I've never Miss Satomi look as happy as she does now."

"How can you tell?"

"It's hard to explain. You probably wouldn't see it."

"Okay, explain."

Liz shrugged. "Well…Mark's a shy guy. You can attest to that, right?" He nodded. "See how he's always making sure that she's in front of him? It's as if he's using her as a shield to protect him from people he doesn't know."

"So? How does that explain that he likes being with her?"

"Plus, he's been staring at her practically all night," Liz added.

"Oh, that makes sense," Takeshi said. "What about, Miss Satomi then? How can you tell she's happy to be with him?"

"I've been watching them most of the night," Liz explained. "From what I've seen she hasn't been more than three feet away from him all night. When you stay that close to someone it means that you're either indebted to them, or you're really drawn to them."

"And you think it's the latter?"

Liz nodded. "To my indications it looks like both of them really enjoy each other's company."

Takeshi tilted his head slightly. "Does that mean you think they're attracted to one another?"

Liz glanced at him. "I wouldn't go that far. What makes you say that?"

Takeshi was remembering past conversations he'd had with Mark. He smiled cheekily. "Oh, nothing."

* * *

The limousine arrived back at Mark's apartment at around 11:00. After having dropped off Takeshi, Liz, and Amy, it was Mark's turn.

The driver opened the door on Mark's side and before stepping out, he looked at Michiru, who was the only other person in the limousine besides him.

"Well, I guess that's it," he said lightly.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Is…there anything else you wanted to do?" Mark asked.

She smiled. "Let me walk to you door. It's the least I can to thank you for coming with us."

Mark stepped out of the limousine and extended a hand to help Michiru out as well. She took his hand and gracefully rose up out of the backseat.

"I had a really nice time tonight," he said as they ascended the stairs to his door.

"I'm glad. I had a nice time as well," she replied. "I'm really glad you came, Mark."

"Thank you for inviting me," he responded.

She rolled her eyes. "That was nothing. You could've come even without me inviting you."

"I know, but still, it was a nice gesture." They stopped in front of his door. "I really enjoyed being with you tonight as well…" he added, his voice tailing off.

"Me too." She looked at him quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

"No…yes…I mean, no," he said, stumbling over his words.

"Mark," she said soothingly, taking him by the shoulders. "Whatever's on your mind, say it. Don't hold it back. You'll only end up hurting yourself if you don't."

He looked at her, once again lost in her sheer beauty. "Well…" he began, his voice low. "I…I just wanted to tell you much I enjoyed your company tonight."

She smiled. He was being so nice and complimentary to her; he had been like this all night. No one had ever been this complimentary to how she looked. "Thank you, Mark. I very much enjoyed your company as well."

"It's…it's been great for me to be able to…uh…spend time with you outside of work. I…I really look forward to it."

"As do I."

"And…I was…you know, wondering…if maybe…we could get together another time…you know…to get to know each other better…?"

Michiru's eyes widened when she finally realized what was happening.

_Oh… Oh…!_

"Mark…" she whispered. "Are…are you asking me out?"

"Uh…well…I…I guess…"

He paused again, with his hand on his head. Looking at her now, he couldn't find the urge to lie to her. Not now.

He brought his hand back down to his side. "Yes."

Michiru allowed her head to lower slightly. "Oh…" she whispered her voice barely audible.

"I-If you don't want to, I'll understand-." he said quickly, but she interrupted him.

"No!" She looked at him again, a smile slowly emerging on her face. "That's not it at all. I'd…I'd love to."

He looked shocked. "What?"

Her smile only grew in size and brightness. "I'd love to go out with you, Mark."

Now it was his turn to smile. "Wow…" he said, flabbergasted. "I…I don't know…uh forget it…when is a good time for you?"

"Well, with the season starting in all, I'm pretty busy next week. Maybe sometime after then?" she suggested.

"That sounds great," he answered. "W-Why don't we look at our schedules and then we'll get back to one another."

"I'd like that."

"Is there…anywhere specific you'd want to go?"

She shook her head. "Anywhere you decide is fine."

"Great. Well…I guess I'll see you later then," he said.

"Yeah," she responded. She started to descend the stairs, but not before turning and saying, "Goodnight, Mark."

"Goodnight, Michiru," she heard him answer.

By the time she reached the limousine, he had already disappeared into his apartment, the void he had left looming large and significant over her.

All during her ride home, the same startling and yet jubilant thought kept recurring to her.

_He asked me out…he asked me out…he asked me out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_The following is an excerpt from a special report on the IG-1 season:_

"Well race fans coming into this year's IG-1 season all of our experts had been saying that the championship would be a contest between three talented teams, Satomi, Velshtein, and Sledge Mamma. However, if the first three races are any indication, it would seem that those predictions had been vastly overestimated. That's because so far this year it's been nothing but domination from the two-time defending champions."

Benjamin was his usual enthusiastic self on television.

"After coming out ahead in another classic duel against Team Sledge Mamma on opening night, Team Satomi has breezed through their previous two races against Edgeraid and Black Egg, scoring 1-2-3 finishes in all three contests. It's been many, many years since we've seen a Team completely dominate the IG-1 like Team Satomi has so far this season. Can they keep it up? Both Velshtein and White Snow would say otherwise, but at this moment it doesn't look like anyone is going to stop Team Satomi."

"It's only fitting then that the focus of our IGPX Exclusive this week is on the two-time defending champions of the IG-1. We all have heard the breathtaking and sometimes heartwarming stories of the Team's three pilots, Takeshi Jin, Liz Ricarro, and Amy Stapleton, but today we're going behind the scenes and taking a closer look at what makes this Team so great."

"Aside from the Team's three outstanding young pilots, the other members of Team Satomi are also relatively young in terms of age. Why just take a look at the Team's intelligent and hard-working Manager, Michiru Satomi. The granddaughter of one of the pioneers of the IGPX, Miss Satomi has been the Manager and the one in-charge of the Team for over five years now, dating back to when the Team was a lowly IG-3 operation."

"Since that time, Miss Satomi has guided the Team to an unprecedented level of success never seen before in the history of the IGPX. And on top of that, she's only _26 years-old_!What is her and the Team's secret to all this success?"

"It really comes down to our Team's ability to function as one," she said. "We could have the best pilots in the world, but if we don't have the mechanics and the sponsors, we're never going to achieve anything. The way our whole Team functions as one is the real reason why we've had the success we've had."

"It just so happens that you seem to have one of the best pilots in the sport to go along with great mechanics and sponsors, correct?"

She laughed. "Well, having someone like Takeshi on our Team certainly does help. But Liz and Amy have both been outstanding for us as well. Even Takeshi would admit that he wouldn't be anywhere near as talented a pilot if it wasn't for those two."

"What about motivation? While you've won the past two championships, you're Team is still relatively young compared to others in the IG-1. Is there anytime where you've had to bring them back to the center after they've drifted off for something?"

"Of course. We all lose concentration every once in a while, but I don't think motivation is the right word. We're all highly motivated at Team Satomi and we know exactly what we want to achieve. Sometimes we just need to remind everyone that it takes a total _team_ effort to win and having everyone involved and striving toward the same goal is one of the great strengths of our Team."

"And then there is Mark Ramsey, Team Satomi's Chief Mechanic and Head Designer. This is the man that has designed, fixed, and maintained some of the fastest mechs in the history of the IG-1."

"Ramsey joined Team Satomi a little over four years ago; he was one of the first people hired by Miss Satomi when she took over the Team her Grandfather founded many years before. Ramsey came to the Team with no previous experience in the IGPX, but carried with him a vast amount of knowledge and raw intuition, two things that any master mechanic needs."

"Ramsey's designs have helped Team Satomi win the past two championships and he is considered by many within the Team and outside of it to be the true unsung hero of Team Satomi."

"So what do you consider your role in the team to be, Mark?"

"I'm pretty much the guy that makes sure our pilots have the best equipment available so they can win races," he answered.

"It's true that you're always pushing to find the next great improvement you can make on the mechs, correct?"

"Oh, yeah. You can't expect to win in the IG-1 if you're not trying to make yourself better. If you stand pat on what you have, you're only going to be overtaken by the competition. You have to keep looking for things to improve upon and once you find those things you need to fix them or else it could cost you in the next race. Take for example this week; I discovered something on the mechs that was causing an abnormal amount of drag when they were going through the spiral because of the excess g-forces that part of the track creates. So I've been working on ways to eliminate that before the next race."

"Is there any way you can let us in on what that update will entail?"

He smiled. "Unfortunately I can't reveal that to you because I'd also be revealing it to the competition. You understand."

"Both Michiru Satomi and Mark Ramsey share similar quality traits with their pilots; they're young and intelligent, they're extremely hard workers, and they won't settle for anything less than a third-straight championship for Team Satomi."

* * *

Jesse had managed to make it all the way back from the grocery store with a paper bag that was brimming over with food and other materials for the Team.

_Someday I've really got to invest in a car,_ she told herself as she approached Miss Satomi's office.

Normally she would have to press the door chime so that Miss Satomi could unlock the door for her, but today Jesse was surprised to find the door ajar.

_Maybe she was expecting me._

Jesse was about to squeeze through the open door when she heard someone talking on the other end. It was Miss Satomi and it sounded as if she was on the phone. Deciding that it would be best to wait until Miss Satomi finished talking, Jesse waited outside.

However, she could hear every word that Miss Satomi was saying and despite knowing that she shouldn't, Jesse couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh, I'm alright," she heard Miss Satomi say. Her voice was its usual gentle self, but to Jesse it sounded as if she was happier than usual. "The typical daily routines of running a championship IG-1 team aside…that's good…yes, I know…I'm looking forward to it too…"

_Is she talking to a sponsor?_ Jesse wondered. _No. She wouldn't talk like that to a sponsor._ She wondered who it was Miss Satomi was speaking with.

"What's that…Wednesday? Oh, I can't…I have a meeting." Now she sounded sad. What about Thursday...? Uh-huh…oh…I see. Well, I can't ask you to cancel that…no, I don't have any other time available this week. I'm so sorry."

The question of who Miss Satomi was talking too was now looming large in Jesse's mind.

"I know…yes, I know how much you want to go out. I really want to go out with you too."

_Go out? Wait a minute!_

"What…? After the season's over…well, maybe…that may be the best time…I know it's a long way off, but…okay…yes, I know…that may be for the best."

_Is she trying to set-up a _date_ with someone?_

"Okay…I will…I know. Okay, if there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call me. Okay…thank you…I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Jesse opened the door slowly. She could see Miss Satomi sitting behind her desk. She was looking down at the floor with her head down, hands on her desk, her expression sad.

It looked as if she was on the verge of crying.

Miss Satomi finally took note of Jesse's presence. She snapped her head up and managed to smile. "Oh, Jesse! I didn't see you there. Come in."

Jesse stepped into the office, brandishing the bag of groceries. "I got the stuff you asked for, Miss Satomi."

"Great, thank you."

Jesse set the bag down on Miss Satomi's desk and said, "I said to myself about halfway here, 'I really need to get a car'."

Miss Satomi laughed. "I'd gladly lend you mind Jesse, but-."

"I know, I can't drive stick," Jesse interrupted. They'd had this discussion before. "So what do our prospects look like for the next race?"

"Against Velshtein? Well, I just got off the phone with Mark."

_Mark?!_

"He said that he's testing a new system that will reduce the drag of the mechs through the spiral and give us better cornering speeds. If it works he says we stand a really good chance of winning."

"Oh…that sounds great…"

_Mark? Does that mean…?_

"Are you alright, Jesse?"

"Uh…" Jesse realized that she'd been staring at nothing with an exasperated look on her face. "Oh, it's nothing!" she said quickly. "I was just thinking!"

"Thinking?" Miss Satomi said suspiciously. "About what?"

"Oh, nothing! I-Is there anything else you need me to do, Miss Satomi?"

"At the moment, no," she responded. "But I may need you later on this afternoon, Jesse."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Miss Satomi." Jesse promptly turned and exited her office, leaving Miss Satomi to wonder what had gotten into the peppy girl.

Once she made it to the hallway, Jesse pressed herself against the wall and sighed heavenly.

_Mark and Miss Satomi…oh, that's so romantic!_

Somewhere inside her, and for some odd reason, she had always hoped that the two of them would get together. She didn't know why, but she thought that they would make a cute couple at least. The hard-working mechanic and the well-dressed businesswoman; it was almost straight out of a romance novel.

But then she remembered the conversation she had heard them have on the phone.

_It makes sense…they're so busy working with the Team it would be hard for them to find free time for the both of them. _

_But that doesn't seem fair. They put 110% into everything that they do and we've won so much because of them. They deserve some time to themselves._

It was then that Jesse made a decision.

_I'm going to help them. I don't know how…but I'm going to help them. If Miss Satomi and Mark want to go on a date, I'm going to make sure that it's one they'll never forget!_

_But I'm going to need help…_

She sprinted down the hallway to find those she knew would help her.


	11. Chapter 11

"What an incredible race we saw today, folks!" Benjamin's voice cried out. "Even without their star forward, Team Satomi still finds a way to win!"

"Due to the extreme hot weather that swarmed over the track today, the asphalt surface began to show signs of wear and tear. While the first two races went off without a hitch, by the time Teams Satomi and Velshtein went at it, the condition of the track had taken a turn for the worst. The pavement was seen to be buckling in several places, but the race was run nonetheless."

"Early on it was a hammer and tong duel between the two Forwards, Takeshi and Cunningham. Each pilot traded blow after blow before and after the pit sequence had been activated. They built up a big lead over the rest of the mechs when shortly into the start of the third lap, Takeshi's mech began to slow noticeably."

"The explanation given by the Team was that a piece of broken asphalt had damaged one of the mech's stabilizers which made it harder for Takeshi to control and slowing the mech considerably."

"Any normal pilot would have dropped back and given in to the throngs of defeat, but not Takeshi! Using some of the most amazing piloting we've ever seen, and with a damaged mech to boot, Takeshi was able to hold Cunningham up just enough for the rest of Team Satomi to catch up."

"Midfielder Amy Stapleton managed to pass Cunningham, and Takeshi immediately dropped back, having pushed his mech as far as he could in its condition. Cunningham tried valiantly to catch the young Midfielder, but couldn't manage to pull out a last second pass. Amy took first ahead of Cunningham and Liz Ricarro managed to finish fourth and gain one decisive point, which gave Team Satomi the victory!"

"With their undefeated record still intact, Team Satomi heads into the final week of the regular season needing only to beat their old nemesis, Team White Snow, in order secure-."

"Alright, so let me get this straight." Liz switched off the radio and plunged the briefing room into silence. She was leaning up against the chalkboard abreast from Jessie while Takeshi and Amy sat in two of the room's desks. "You're saying that _Mark_ and _Miss Satomi_ are trying to go out on a date?"

Jessie nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Liz. I heard them talking on the phone about it."

Liz folded her arms. "Are you sure that's what you heard, Jessie? You sure they weren't talking about something else"

"Yes! I absolutely remember Miss Satomi saying that she really wanted to go out. And the way Miss Satomi was talking, it can't be anything other than that."

"Are you sure it was Mark on the phone, then?" Amy asked.

"Miss Satomi told me herself that it was him."

"Then it must be true," Amy said. "Why else would she tell you that it was him?"

"Well…" Jessie wasn't about to reveal that she had eavesdropped on a conversation that she probably shouldn't have.

"I knew it!" All three women turned toward Takeshi.

"What did you know, Takeshi?" Liz asked.

He grinned. "I _knew_ he had the hots for her!"

"Wait…you knew Mark was attracted to Miss Satomi?" Jessie inquired.

"I wouldn't say that much," Takeshi admitted. He then explained, "A couple of weeks ago before the season started I was doing some practice runs in the simulator and I talked with Mark afterwards."

"About what?"

"Uh…women."

Liz shook her head. "Men…all you think about is sex."

"We weren't talking about that!" Takeshi exclaimed. "I was talking about with Mark about _his_ relationship prospects and he was kind of…dodging the conversation so to speak. But then when I brought up Miss Satomi, his whole demeanor changed."

"How?"

"He starting acting a little strange, almost like I had crossed a line of some sort."

"And that's when he told you he had feelings for her?" Jessie asked.

"No. He didn't say that he had feelings for Miss Satomi. What struck me was he _didn't_ say that he _didn't_ have feelings for her. Normally if a guy's got no interest in a girl he'll say it right away and Mark didn't do that."

"I get it," Amy said.

"And then to top it off he told me directly that he thought she was pretty."

Liz snorted. "Of course he did. He'd been an idiot to say otherwise."

"And it explains why they were so eager to be together at the banquet a few weeks ago," Amy added. "I think Jessie may be right about this."

"So do you believe me now?" Jessie asked.

Liz sighed. "I guess all the facts point to one place."

"Yeah, but I don't see the problem, Jessie," Takeshi said. "If they want to go on a date, why don't they just do it?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Jessie replied. "You guys all know how busy the two of them are during the season. Miss Satomi's either working in her office or out meeting with sponsors and clients, and Mark almost never leaves the shop. When you look at it like that, they don't have any free-time."

"Oh, so it's a time issue then," Liz realized.

Jessie nodded. "I heard them say that it may be better for them to wait until the season ends-."

"But that's not going to be any different," Liz interrupted. "You know how busy the two of them are in the off-season."

"Miss Satomi does other work for the parent company as well as the race team," Amy said.

"And Mark locks himself in his apartment for who knows how long while he works on the designs for next year's mechs," Takeshi finished. "You aren't kidding when you said they have no time."

"So what do you want us to do?" Liz asked Jessie.

"Well…I thought that maybe we could set them up."

"On a date?"

"Yeah. You know…we get them together at some place where they can be alone and somewhere we know they'll have a good time…and we just give them the time of their lives," Jessie said.

"You want us to set-up Mark and Miss Satomi on a date?" Takeshi asked again.

"Well, it wouldn't be something like we just give them tickets somewhere and then that's it. We'd make sure it would be somewhere that the two of them would really enjoy."

"Like where?"

"Like…a restaurant." Jessie smiled. "Takeshi! Don't you have an endorsement deal with that parlor that overlooks the racetrack?"

"_Vincent's_? Yeah, I do. I only did a couple of newspaper advertisements and commercials for them though."

"But you have a lot of clout with their owners, right?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"Do you think you could make them a private reservation?" Jessie asked.

Takeshi thought about it. "Probably." He chuckled. "Then again, I could probably get it so that they'd be the only ones in the restaurant."

"So you'd be willing to do it?"

"For them? Sure."

"Alright, wait a second!" Liz stepped forward and got in Takeshi's face.

"Liz?"

"You're willing to use all your clout with the big guys to make a private reservation for someone else? Why haven't you done that for me yet?"

"Uh…Liz…!" Takeshi looked and was frightened. "I-I was going to…i-it was going to be a surprise. I-I'd never do something like that if I didn't have it mind for you…!"

Liz smiled. "Good. Count me in on the plan, Jessie."

"Thanks, Liz."

She leaned down close to Takeshi. "And I'm also going to look forward to _our_ private date, Takeshi."

Takeshi remained frozen for several seconds.

He then hung his head in defeat. "I'll help too, Jessie."


	12. Chapter 12

Michiru was on her way to her car on Friday afternoon after another week of hard work. She would now have about half a day to relax and cool down before she had to look forward to another meeting with the Board of Directors on Saturday morning. And knowing just how much she cherished those meetings, she was going to be sure to enjoy tonight, no matter what she did.

She had hoped that she would be able to get together with Mark tonight, but his schedule wouldn't allow it; he had to make sure that Takeshi's mech wouldn't have the same problem it had in the Velshtein race. Although it saddened her to know that despite their best efforts they still hadn't found the time to go out on a date yet, she knew that this was for the better if it meant helping the Team win. So she would push aside her own desires and think of what was best for the Team.

She heard her cell-phone start ringing and she stopped.

_Why me?_ she asked herself as she retrieved it from the pocket of her jacket.

"Hello?"

"Is this Michiru Satomi?"

"Yes, this is she."

"I'm calling on behalf of the TAL Corporation and my superiors have shown a great interest in sponsoring your IGPX Team."

Michiru rolled her eyes. Another sponsor?

"What did you say the name of your company was?"

"The TAL Corporation. I'm sure you haven't heard of us, we're fairly new into the business world."

"I see."

"We would love to meet with you and provide information about ourselves and what we would like to offer Team Satomi in the way of sponsorship and funding. Are you available this evening at around 8:00?"

_Great…there goes my evening._ "Yes, I can make it."

"Fantastic! Do you know _Vincent's_?"

"The restaurant? Yes, I know where that is."

"Could you meet us there at 8:00? We'll pay for everything, naturally."

Michiru nearly sighed, but she restrained herself. "Okay. I'll meet you there. I look forward to meeting you."

"As do we, Miss Satomi. Oh, and by the way, I'm not sure if you know, but _Vincent's_ has a bit of a dress code, so I'm going to have to ask you to wear something a bit formal. Is that alright?"

Michiru frowned. "Yes…"

"Excellent! We'll look forward to meeting you this evening then!"

The line was cut before Miss Satomi could respond.

Now she let herself sigh dejectedly. So much for having any free time. Such was the drama she would have to endure in order to help the Team win.

She then found herself looking herself over. Normally her typical white business suit would do fine for a meeting with a potential sponsor, but based on the way they said _formal_, she guessed that maybe her suit wouldn't be enough.

She checked the time on her cell-phone. It was quarter to 6:00.

_I have time. I can go home, wash-up, and change._

She started walking to her car again.

_Next thing you know they'll be telling me how to style my hair_.

* * *

The golden scripted letters spelling out _Vincent's_ and the spotless red carpet adorning the adjacent hallway was not something that Mark would typically subject himself to. Neither was the polished black suit that he was wearing, but the dress code enforced by the restaurant demanded that he swallow his pride and dress himself accordingly.

To that extent, his hair was freshly washed and combed, tied into its usual knot at the back of his head. He'd made sure his suit and dress shoes were cleaned so that he looked at least somewhat decent. He'd even made sure to clean his glasses and remove all traces of dirt that he had built up on the lenses over the past few days.

He checked his wristwatch; 7:55.

_Still no sign of whomever the hell called me._

He'd received an unknown call while he was working in the shop earlier that afternoon inviting him to dinner at 8:00. Whoever it was said they had something they wanted to discuss with him and that it couldn't wait. When Mark asked who they were, they had given him a name that he didn't recognize. Although it was suspicious, and despite the fact that he really should be back in the shop preparing for the finally races of the season, he had agreed to the meeting, even though his counterpart was still unknown to him.

_Probably someone working for my parents…_

Mark laughed to himself. It would be just like his parents to set up an anonymous meeting under a false pretense and then show up to ask him to come back and work for the company.

_Oh well, at least I get a free meal._

"Mark?"

Mark snapped his head to the right so quickly that it hurt his neck. The voice had shocked him to his core only because he recognized it.

Now, with his head turned and his eyes focused, he was even more shocked.

"M-Michiru…?"

Michiru was standing a few feet away from him, her face reflecting the same shock that his expressed.

But what affected Mark even more was how beautiful she looked. She wore a simple, flowing black dress and an embroidered black jacket over it. Her hair was in its typical style, tied back into a long ponytail, and her eyes and face were sparkling from her makeup.

Both of them stared at each other dumbfounded.

"What are you…?" they both said in unison.

The door to their right opened with a soft sigh. "Ah, you must be Mr. Ramsey and Miss Satomi." The sudden appearance of a well-dressed gentleman in the doorway was another startling revelation to both of them. "We've been expecting you. Please come in, your table is ready."

After a bewildered glance at each other, they both looked through the open doorway and into the dining room. Besides the maitre-de and a sole waiter, there wasn't another soul in the restaurant. Across the room, next to the massive windows overlooking the start-finish straight of the racetrack, underneath dim lighting with a candle burning in the center next to a vase containing a bouquet of blue roses, was a single table setup for two.

Mark gradually realized what had truly taken place.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" When he looked at her, she was smiling; not in embarrassment or slyness, but in happiness.

"That it's pretty obvious we've been setup?" he answered lightly. She nodded.

The maitre-de again invited them in. "What do you think?" Michiru asked Mark. "Shall we?"

"Well…it's not exactly how I figured we'd meet for our first date," he admitted. He then looked inside the restaurant again.

"Neither did I," Michiru responded. "But…as it turns out…my schedule's clear now."

Mark smiled. "What do you know, mine is too."

"And it looks like they went to a lot of trouble for us," Michiru observed.

"Why let it go to waste?"

"Exactly."

Mark extended his hand toward the door. "After you, ma'am."

"Thank you, sir" she responded kindly.

The maitre-de led them to their table. The view was even more extravagant than they had at first thought. While not directly overlooking the starting line, the restaurant was positioned in such a way that could see down the straight and into the first turn.

"May I take your coat, sir?" the maitre-de asked as they sat down.

"Yes, thank you."

"And you ma'am?"

"Please."

"Your waiter will be here shortly."

"So who do you think it was?" Michiru said after their maitre-de had departed.

"Huh?"

"That set us up."

"Oh…" Mark thought about it. "Probably Takeshi…doesn't he have an endorsement deal with this place?"

Michiru laughed. "Yes. And I'm the one who negotiated it!"

Mark sighed and then laughed. "Way to forget something important, Michiru."

"And I just realized something else!"

"What?"

"The people that invited me here…they said they're name was TAL."

"Takeshi, Amy, and Liz," Mark surmised. "Nice, Michiru!"

She put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. "I'm sorry…I've just been so caught up with things that I didn't realize it until we got here."

"Me too," Mark admitted.

Their waiter arrived with their menus. He was a tall, slender man with high cheek bones and he spoke in a quiet, but polite manner. "Good evening and welcome to _Vincent's_, you two."

"Good evening, sir."

"My name is Charles and I will be your waiter this evening. May I start you two off with something to drink?"

"Water is fine." Both Michiru and Mark glanced at one another after they had both said the same thing in unison.

"Actually," Mark said quickly, "could you please bring us a bottle of raspberry wine along with the water?"

"Absolutely sir. I will be right back with that."

Once their waiter departed, Michiru glanced carefully at Mark. "Why did you order wine?"

He shrugged. "We may as well. We are on a date after all. Plus," he added lightly, "I wouldn't have expected someone as dignified as you to be happy with just water."

Michiru blushed. "No, as a matter of fact I don't drink wine regularly."

"Oh…"

"But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it tonight," she said smiling. "It does sound really nice after thinking about it."

"I thought you'd like it."

"But how are you going to pay for it?" she asked.

Mark responded, "Well, based on how this entire thing appears to have been setup, I assumed that costs have been taken care of in advance as well."

"Let's hope they are," Michiru said, opening her menu. "Have you seen the prices here?"

Mark glanced at his menu and his face paled. "Huh…" he murmured.

"We'd better ask the waiter when he returns to make sure," Michiru said.

"Uh-huh," Mark responded unhesitatingly.

"Not how you'd have pictured our first date, huh?" Michiru said lightly.

"Oh, no. I was planning on taking you someplace like this."

Michiru was stunned. "Why?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Because I think you'd deserve to be taken someplace as nice as this."

Her mouth fell open slightly. "Really? You'd go to all that trouble for me?"

"Of course." He leaned forward. "Michiru…a moment alone with you in a place like this…is worth more to me than anything else right now."

Her return smile was so sweet that it almost made him fall out of his chair.

* * *

Even with his view partially obstructed, he could see the table and the two figures seated at it clearly enough. It was everything that he had hoped for; Mark looked about as groomed and polished as he had ever been and Miss Satomi was her usual elegant and dignified self. Every few seconds, one of them, or both of them would smile or laugh, which added to his enthusiasm.

The waiter returned with the previously ordered wine and poured each of them a glass, took their orders and disappeared once again.

Afterward, the two diners each picked up their wine-filled glasses and clanked them together in a mutual exchange of cheers.

"Get down idiot!"

Takeshi suddenly found himself being dragged down onto the floor. He lay on his back, in the middle of an empty waiting room, looking up at a disgruntled looking Liz and an amused Amy and Jessie.

"What's the big idea?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Do you want them to see you?" Liz asked roughly. "If they saw you spying on them it would ruin the mood."

"Okay, okay." Takeshi rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to be so rough, though."

"Get out of the way sooner and I won't have to do it next time then," Liz retorted.

"What?"

Amy and Jessie looked at each other and sighed. "How were things going, Takeshi?" Jessie asked excitedly.

"From what little I could see, I think it's going well."

"How could you tell?" Liz asked.

Takeshi snorted. "Judging by how much they were laughing and smiling at one another, I think it means that they're having a good time."

"I really hope we got everything right," Jessie said. Once they had all agreed to participate, they had gathered up every piece of information regarding both Miss Satomi and Mark that would help to make this night memorable for them. "I'm pretty sure Miss Satomi said that blue roses were her favorite kind of flowers."

"You're right, Jessie. I've seen them in her office before," Amy added. "And we made sure that their table was positioned close to window overlooking the racetrack so they could enjoy the view. And we even got the restaurant to play the music you picked up."

"Don't remind me," Takeshi groaned. "I had to use all the goodwill I had managed to build with this place in order for all of this to happen. I'll be lucky if they ever let me eat here again."

"Takeshi, they're sponsoring you. As long as you win they're not going to cast you out," Liz pointed out.

"Thank God for that," Takeshi responded. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to take you here one day, Liz." The brown-skinned girl blushed brightly.

Jessie and Amy both peeked over the bottom of the window to the waiting room to get another look at the scene. The waiter had just returned with their orders. "He's right. They are having a great time," Amy whispered. "Mark looks pretty handsome as a matter of fact."

"Miss Satomi looks really nice tonight too," Jessie echoed.

Liz looked through the window as well. "How can you tell? She looks the same as she always does."

"What do you mean?"

"I really can't see anything different about her."

Amy narrowed her eyes and smirked at Liz. "Have you ever seen her wear that dress before?"

"No."

"And have you ever seen her smile like that?" Amy continued.

"No…not really."

"_And_ have you ever seen her with a look like that that says, 'I'm completely falling for you, you handsome-.'"

"Okay, I get it!" Liz interrupted. Then she smiled. "You know, you're right. She does look happier than I've ever seen her."

"Mark too," Takeshi echoed. Amy and Jessie nodded in agreement.

* * *

The food was exquisite. Both Michiru and Mark agreed that is was one of the best meals they had ever eaten. And most important of all, they found out that it had already been paid for in advance, which made the food easier to enjoy.

After the waiter took away the empty plates, the two spent many minutes conversing about almost anything that came to mind. They talked, they laughed, and most of all, they enjoyed being with each other in such an intimate setting.

"You know what?" Mark said.

"What?"

"Remember how it felt when we won the IG-2 championship and got accepted into the IG-1?" he asked.

"Of course. It felt fantastic."

"And do you remember how it felt to win the IG-1 the next year and then again the year after that? After we overcame all the adversity and other stuff that happened along the way. Remember how great that felt?"

"I do," she answered. "Why do you ask, Mark?"

He paused. Then he slowly folded his hands. "Well…I think I should tell you…that…tonight…I feel even better than I did then."

She smiled. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," he answered seriously.

"Someone who loves the IGPX as much as you do?" she asked incredulously. "There's no way."

"I'm telling the truth," he maintained. He reached across the table and gently covered her hand with his own. "Michiru…this has been one of the greatest nights of my life. Everything that's happened since I've known you…it all pales in comparison to this. I can't express to you how great I feel being here with you now."

Michiru's smile did not disappear. She parted her lips to say something in response, but something made her stop.

Mark was about to ask what it was, but then he realized that a familiar sound had appeared.

_I don't want you to give what you don't have._

_Don't make a vow that you can't keep._

_I don't want you change your position._

_Don't hang around just to please me._

They both smiled. "They really pulled out all the stops for us, didn't they?" Mark said out loud.

Michiru nodded. "I think this also means that someone was on my computer when I wasn't looking," she said slyly.

"Jessie?"

"Probably."

"What are you going to do?"

Michiru thought about it. Then she smiled again. "Nothing. If I do anything, I'll thank her."

Mark tilted his head slightly. "Did I hear that right? Michiru Satomi, the most professional and rule-abiding business executive in the IG-1, is going to let a girl get away with snooping around on her computer?"

Michiru shrugged. "I guess I'm losing my touch." Mark laughed.

_But I have one request,_

_And if you don't think it's senseless,_

_Let me give you something else_

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What is it about this song that makes you love it so much?" Mark asked.

Michiru's smile didn't disappear. "It's not anything major really. I guess I really just enjoyed dancing to this song when I was younger."

"Get out of here, I didn't know you were a dancer?"

"It wasn't anything big, Mark," Michiru answered. "Yes, I took ballroom and ballet lessons when I was little, but I haven't done anything serious since. But I still like to dance every once in a while. And whenever I hear this song I can't help but imagine myself dancing with someone."

"Really," Mark murmured. "Like me?"

Michiru giggled.

"That wasn't meant to be funny," Mark responded, feeling hurt.

"No, it's not that. It's just…"

"What? Tell me."

"It's just…well, you're not really someone I would think would enjoy dancing, Mark."

Mark frowned and then he sighed. "Alright." He stood up and walked over to her side of the table.

He extended a hand to her. "Mark?"

"You said this song made you want to dance, right? Come on, then." With her face exhibiting elements of surprise and bewilderment, Michiru took Mark's hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into._

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of where have you been,_

_Freedom what's take command_

_Something you can fall right back into._

_My love for you…_

Although she couldn't believe it, Michiru allowed Mark to spin and twirl her around like one of the professional dancers she had seen performing onstage in the glamorous theaters around the world.

It was like moving on air, how soft his hands' caresses were as they guided her through a majestic dance. She found herself smiling back at him as they danced, moving as one along the restaurant's floor with the racetrack and city looming large through the windows behind them.

_We can go deep if you need to._

_I won't draw a line that runs against you._

_Don't hold back if you're afraid to._

_A sensual sin is what awaits you._

Michiru felt oddly familiar and it was then that she realized that she was reliving the dream she'd continuously had whenever she had danced to this song in the past. Only this time it wasn't a dream.

It was everything she had dreamed. His strong arms holding onto her gently but securely, never once giving an indication that they would let her go. The graceful manner in which they moved, letting the song's motions overcome every fiber of their being.

_But I have one request,_

_And if you don't think it's senseless,_

_Let me give you something else._

"Mark…" she breathed as she slipped her free hand behind his neck.

"Yes?"

"Where…did _you_ learn to dance like this?"

He smiled and she cried out quietly as he dipped her so that she was facing up at him. "If I say my Mother will it make you think any less of me?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "No."

"Then there's your answer," he said, pulling her back upright and spinning her around once again.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into._

One after another, the lights outside on the racetrack's start/finish straight blinked on, casting long beams of blue light down upon the dancing couple, illuminating the scene all around them to the point where it appeared as though they were dancing on air itself.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of where have you been,_

_Freedom what's take command_

_Something you can fall right back into._

_My love for you…_

"Mark…?" Michiru whispered, her voice blending in expertly with the music.

"Yes, Michiru?" he asked.

She spun around so that she was facing him directly. "Remember what you told me earlier…about how you had never felt better than you did tonight?"

"Of course," he answered, almost absent-mindedly slipping his free arm around her slender waist.

She smiled. She leaned her head forward so that it was resting on his broad shoulder. "It's the same for me," she whispered, her voice tickling the insides of his ear.

He smiled. "I'm glad."

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into._

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of where have you been,_

_Freedom what's take command_

_Something you can fall right back into._

_My love for you…_

"Hey guys!" Takeshi said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?"

"Take a look," he said, gesturing for them to join him in the window.

Liz, Amy, and Jessie took their places beside them and once they saw the sight before them, their faces lit up.

Mark and Miss Satomi were holding each other close, smiling, slowly swaying to the music under the gentle lights that the racetrack was shining down upon them.

To them, it looked like a scene from a movie, where two people who had been searching for someone for so long had finally found one another.

_Let me love you…_


	13. Chapter 13

"Give me the bad news, Ichi."

Mark could almost feel Ichi take a step back, even though they were miles apart. "What are you talking about, boy?" the aging mechanic responded via the head-set in Mark's ear.

"What did you find when you looked at the stabilizer we recovered from the track after the Velshtein race?" Mark said.

"Were you expecting me to find a faulty part that would have implicated you or the other mechanics?"

Mark paused. "I guess."

"Well, you're out of luck. It wasn't your fault." Mark sighed in relief. "But I _did_ find out what caused it to fail and you're probably not going to like it."

"It wasn't the racetrack then?"

"Nope."

Mark sighed again, but this time relief wasn't the source of it. "I knew it would be something. Okay, tell me."

"You know how these stabilizers are constructed, right?"

"They're movable parts made of steel composites designed to stabilize the mechs at the fastest points on the track and the places where the g-forces are at their highest. It keeps the mechs upright and reduces the likelihood of a crash."

"Exactly. The steel composites they're made of are created by melting down used steel and reforming it into a new design at high temperatures. However, the heating and formation process has to be done perfectly to a standard or else there will be serious problems."

Mark frowned. He placed a hand on his forehead and groaned. "Oh…don't tell me the steel had rivets in it!"

"That's exactly what I found," Ichi answered. "The stabilizer wasn't forged to that standard and there were tiny rivets running alone the main connector."

"And with the temperature what it was during the race, when Takeshi's mech got hot enough the steel warped, right?"

"Uh-huh. It warped to such an extent that it failed completely and broke off of the mech."

"Great," Mark said. "That's just wonderful."

"When did you get the stabilizer?" Ichi asked.

"At the start of the season," Mark answered.

"And this was one of an order?"

"Yes."

"If I were you, I'd check each one of the stabilizers that came with that order to make sure there aren't any other ones with rivets in them. You were lucky the last time that the stabilizer failed at a relatively safe point on the track. If it had failed in the loop or the spiral, an accident would have been unavoidable."

"I know. If I find any we're going to have to order brand new ones."

"And I'm going to assume that you're going to want me to forge you some new ones, right?"

Mark managed to smile. "I didn't say that Ichi."

"But you were about to."

"Well, now that you've brought it up…"

"I'm already working on it. I'll have three new ones ready by the end of the week. Just tell your pilots not to break them."

"I'll be sure to. Thanks, Ichi." Mark heard a familiar sound approaching from behind him. The simple but persistent clicking against the ground was enough of a give away to let him know who was coming. He smiled. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, Ichi."

"Alright. I'll have them for you by the end of the week."

"Thanks." The conversation ended there. Mark wasn't too disappointed though for some reason.

"Who was that?"

Mark kept the smile on his face as he glanced over his shoulder at Michiru. "And when did you suddenly decide to start hanging around here, Michiru?"

"Mark…" she said narrowing her gray eyes.

"I'm kidding," he laughed. "You're more than welcome down here now."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mark. Who were you talking to?" she repeated.

"That was Ichi. He found out what went wrong with the stabilizer on Takeshi's mech in the Velshtein race."

Michiru's smile disappeared. "I'm going to assume I'm not going to like the answer, am I?"

"Nope. Turns out the stabilizers we ordered at the start of the season may be defective. Ichi found rivets in the one that broke and there may be rivets in the ones we still have."

"Including the ones on the mechs right now?"

"Yep."

Her mouth dropped slightly. "Good God. Then it's a miracle we haven't had another incident already."

"Tell me about it." Mark stepped closer to Takeshi's mech. "I was just about to check the ones we have on the mechs right now to make sure that they're okay. But just in case, Ichi is going to forge us new ones for the final race."

"If they're all defective, I'm surprised that one of them didn't fail during the White Snow race," Michiru added. "Though now that I think about, there really wasn't much battling going on during the race itself."

Mark nodded. "Takeshi's strategy emphasized speed over strength. I think he may have been thinking about the Velshtein race as well. That's why he was focused on getting a lead and maintaining it so he, Amy, and Liz didn't have to engage in combat so much. He's become as good a strategist as Andrei."

Michiru smiled again. "He really has, hasn't he?" She stepped up beside Mark and there was a period of silence that followed.

Mark noticed the silence too. He glanced at her and saw her staring up at the mech, with a dreamy expression on her face. "Michiru?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hm? Oh…sorry," she said, noticing her pause.

"No, it's okay," Mark answered quickly. "I was just…wondering what was up?"

"Oh…it's nothing."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "It didn't look like it was nothing."

She grinned slyly at him. "Okay…if you want to know…and you're probably going to think I'm stupid because of this-."

"I would never think that about you, Michiru," Mark interrupted.

She blinked. "I know, Mark. I was thinking about the Team…how far we've come in such a short amount of time."

He nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Just think about it," she continued. "Since you and I have been here, we've gone from the IG-3 champions one year, to the IG-2, and two years after that to the IG-1 and we've won the championship the last two years. It normally would take a Team that long just to make it out of the IG-3!"

"With the people we have in this Team, it doesn't surprise me one bit," Mark answered.

"What?"

"With pilots like Takeshi, Liz, and Amy, a coach like Andrei, and someone as smart and as dedicated as you running the Team, how could we not have success?"

Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Are you flattering me, Mark?"

He smirked. "And if I am?" She laughed. "Of course, I could stop it."

"I'm not complaining at all, Mark," she answered. "I came down here just to make sure that everything was going according to plan for the championship race in a few days."

"It's taken care of," he reassured her. "Once I finish checking the stabilizers, I'll give the mechs a final tune up and then we can concentrate on race strategy. I'm meeting with Andrei this evening to go over some stuff and then we'll meet with Takeshi and the others on Friday to formulate our strategy."

"Good. I'm going to be meeting with Liz' and Amy's sponsors for most of the week, so if I don't get the chance to see you all that much, I apologize."

"Aww…now you made me sad." He made an attempt to make himself look pitiful.

She shook her head, her expression sad. "Speaking of which," she said after another pause. "When can I expect _us_ to spend some time together again?"

Mark froze. His expression remained calm however. "Oh…you mean you were expecting follow-up?"

She smiled and his heart jumped. "After our first date, how could I not?" she whispered.

He snorted. He turned back to the mech. "Well…like you said we're pretty booked for the rest of the week and part of next. It'd probably take a little more incentive for us to make some time for something like that…"

His voice and composure evaporated when he felt her cool lips pressed against his cheek. It was so gentle that Mark would've easily mistaken it for a feather or a lock of hair if it hadn't been so obvious as to what it was.

When she pulled back to look at him, it looked as if he had been hit by a bus. "Is that enough incentive for you, Mark?"

"Uh-huh…" he breathed. "Next weekend. Not this one, but the one after," he said quickly. "Dinner? Maybe a movie?"

"I'd like that." She pressed her hand against his cheek over the spot where she had kissed him. "Until then, keep up the good work, Mark."

He smiled. "I will certainly do that, Michiru."

"I'll see you later then."

She took her leave and Mark watched her go. Only a few weeks before he would have thought nothing of watching her leave; if he had he would be wondering why. But now, he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful that he couldn't _not_ stare at her.

_What've you gotten yourself into, Ramsey?_ he asked himself as he turned back to his work.

_Whatever it is,_ he thought, answering his own question, _I like it._

* * *

"Yes, that's right. I understand." Several hours later, Michiru was seated behind her desk, engaged in another one of her daily phone calls with the Team's business associates. In her typical fashion she was able to answer almost every single one of the questions that were posed in simple phrases. "No, I'm afraid not. I understand that as well. Yes. That's what it's going to be then. Okay…thank you."

She hung up the phone leaned back in her comfortable chair to relax for a brief moment. Unlike the IG-1 season, the barrage of calls would never end.

_Only a few more days until the end of the season and then I'll be back to doing this all day. Oh, that's going to be wonderful._

She found herself thinking about Mark again, and not for the first time today. Ever since that night together last week, she couldn't stop thinking about him and harkening back to how wonderful it felt to be with him in that moment. It was etched into her memory like a cave painting, the images and feelings still resonating vividly within her.

She had never felt like that before; not even in her dream were her feelings and emotions that powerful. In that one moment, with him, everything else in her life had taken a back seat. Nothing else mattered.

_Whoa…I really do have feelings for him._

_Of course you do…why else would have _kissed _him?_

Michiru felt her cheeks warm at that thought and she brought her hand up to cover her growing smile. Although she was embarrassed at the realization that she had never kissed anyone like _that_ before, even if it was just on the cheek, she wasn't too overwhelmed by it.

It was Mark after all.

The sound of her phone ringing made her sigh, although she managed to control it enough so that it didn't pass the level of annoyance.

"Hello, this Michiru Satomi speaking."

"Hello, Miss Satomi." The voice on the other end of the line was a woman. "Did I catch at a good moment?"

"Yes. Who might I be speaking to?"

"I'm Misaki Ramsey."

Michiru's eyes widened somewhat. "The Chief Legal Advisor for the Hiratake Conglomerate?" _And isn't she also…?_

"That would be me," the other woman cheerfully replied. "And I also believe my son Mark is employed with you."

"Yes, he is. And he's a good employee as a matter of fact," she added without hesitation.

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear, especially from you. You may not know it, but the Team's success has done wonders for your reputation as a business executive to those outside the IGPX, Miss Satomi."

Michiru blushed again at the compliment. "Well…thank you, ma'am."

"I know this may sound like something that should be saved for another time, but how is Mark doing?"

"Oh…well, he's been alright, I guess," Michiru answered nonchalantly, trying not to sound as if she had just been on a date with him. She didn't know if Mark had told his parents about them yet; they'd only gone on one date and Michiru hadn't even bothered to tell her own family about it. "He's been working really hard getting our Team's mechs ready for the championship race next week, so he's mostly been in the shop. I really only see him when I go down there."

"That sounds just like Mark. Always dedicated to his work."

"He really is," Michiru added.

"Oh dear, I've gone off-track haven't I?" Mrs. Ramsey said. "Well, that's a Mother's maternal instinct, I guess; always wanting to make sure her son is alright."

"That's entirely alright, Mrs. Ramsey."

"Thank you, Miss Satomi. As a matter of fact, the reason I called you this afternoon was specifically regarding Mark."

"Really?"

"As you probably know, our family's company is one of the largest banking corporations in the world. Mark's Father serves as the company's CEO, much like your Grandfather did with your family's own company."

"I've heard about that."

"Then you also must know that Mark has been in line to take over for his Father when his Father elects to retire, which means he'll have to come back to the company eventually."

Michiru frowned. So that's what this was about. Mark had told her about his relationship with his parents a few weeks earlier when she had driven him home, but he hadn't gone into much detail about it and they hadn't spoken about the subject since. But from what she could tell, his relationship with his parents was uneasy at best and this was likely the reason why.

"I understand that," Michiru responded.

"Mark's Father and I have been discussing this issue and we feel that it may be time for him to come back and work for the company for a while."

"You mean you want me to release him from the Team?" Michiru asked, more forcefully than she had meant to.

"No! Not at all," was the response. "He would still work for you and the Team, but during the off-season when he has relatively little to do, it may be the perfect time for him to come work with us."

"Oh…well…I don't know if I should be the one you should talk to. Mark's the one that has to make the decision-."

"Oh, he already has."

Michiru's breath caught in her throat. "Excuse me?"

"I spoke to Mark a rather recently and he said that he would be able to come back and work for the company once the season ended. Once his work died down, he said he would have enough time to come work for us at the company headquarters."

Michiru didn't know how to respond. She made it sound like Mark had told her this only a few days before. That would mean that he…

"Of course, I had to call you and make sure that you were okay with him doing this. He is still currently employed with you after all."

Michiru regained her composure enough to respond. "Oh…yes. Do you think I could have a word with him about that?"

"Absolutely! As a matter of fact, we, that is Mark's Father and myself, were hoping to discuss it with both of you at some point in the near future. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…um…it will have to be over conference call, but I think we can manage that. I'll speak with him about it."

"I'm very grateful to you, Miss Satomi," she answered. "We'll look forward to it. Good day."

"Yes…good day."

Michiru hung up the phone softly, her insides still feeling numb over the new revelation. She couldn't believe that Mark would do something like this. The Hiratake Conglomerate was headquartered over one hundred miles away from here; that meant that Mark himself would be relocating to a completely different city. Everything that he had told her recently indicated that he had no interest in working for his parents. But now…it turned out that he himself had suggested it.

_I have to confirm it…_she thought. This couldn't be true. Mark wouldn't just agree to leave her like this.

_Her…?_ Why was she thinking about the two of them right now? It should be the Team that she was thinking about in this situation.

She dialed up the hanger and waited nervously for Mark to respond. Finally, she heard his voice, "Hello?", and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Mark?"

"Michiru? What is it?"

"Mark…I just got a call…from your Mother…"

There was a distinct pause. She could almost see his reaction to those words. "What did she want?" he asked at last.

"She…" Michiru herself paused, trying to find the right words, and trying to make it seem as if they weren't affecting her as much as they really were. "She told me that you told her that you would be able to go work for your family's company once the season ended. Is this true?"

Another pause. "Oh…yeah. Yes, I did."

She swallowed uneasily, the feeling inside her stomach dropping to unreachable fathoms. "Oh…" was all she could say in response.

"Why? Did she call to ask about that?"

"Yes, she did. She said that she wanted to discuss that with both of us tomorrow morning, if that was possible. Do you have time?"

"Yeah. I should be free tomorrow morning. Are…are you okay?" he asked.

Michiru stiffened. "Yes," she answered seriously. "I'm fine, Mark. I'll…give you the details when I receive them."

"Okay…thank you." She hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

She didn't understand why she was feeling like this; it was as if every emotional fiber within her had suddenly all changed to unaltered sadness. Perhaps it was because that she now realized that the man she had just admitted having feelings for had in fact agreed to take a position with another company a long distance away without even telling her. To make matters worse, it was his parents, who he didn't have the best relationship with, that he was agreeing to work with.

It was as if he had stabbed her in the back, even though she knew that wasn't that case. Mark would never do something like that, especially not after the beautiful evening they'd shared together the week previous. Nevertheless, it didn't mean that she wasn't greatly hurt by these developments.

Honestly, she felt worse about him possibly leaving her altogether, rather than him merely having taken a job with another company.

It felt as if her heart was tearing itself in half inside of her, but she didn't understand why.


	14. Chapter 14

The conference call took place the following morning. It was being recorded for legal purposes, but that was almost an afterthought.

Michiru took the call in her office while Mark was in a separate room. It had been his decision entirely, but Michiru was slightly hurt by this, even though she knew she shouldn't be. It only seemed to add to the weight of the situation.

_I know he didn't do this intentionally…_she continuously reminded herself. But after all that they had done together the past few weeks, it had been his decision to go and work for his parents.

_He wouldn't do something like this to us after what we've been through. I know that. _

_But why does it still hurt so much?_

"Are you both here now?" Mrs. Ramsey's voice said over the phone line.

"Yes, I'm here," Michiru answered.

"I'm here too," Mark responded dryly. "By the way, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is Dad with you?"

There was a pause. "Yes, I'm here, Mark," his Father Hans said eventually.

"I had a feeling you would be." Based on his tone, Michiru was finding it harder and harder to accept that Mark would be leaving the Team to work for his parents of his own volition.

"Well, let's begin then, shall we," Misaki said. "Miss Satomi, as you know, the Hiratake Conglomerate is one of the largest corporations in the world and is among the most powerful financial organizations in the market today.

"Yes, I have heard a lot about you," Michiru answered.

"Then you must also know that Hans serves as the President and CEO of the company."

"I do."

"Even though the company has expanded to astronomical proportions over the past few decades, the company is still run by many in our family, dating back to when Hans' Grandfather founded the company over 50 years ago."

Hans added, "Among our own family, we still like to think of the company as a family owned and operated entity, even though its growth has been astounding. I would say it is very similar to the way your own family's company has expanded in the past few years, Miss Satomi. Your Father still is the CFO of the company, correct?"

"Yes, he is. He originally was going to succeed my Grandfather as CEO when he passed away, but he didn't feel he would be the best one to lead the company into the future and instead he chose to take over as CFO, while his younger Brother, and my Uncle, became CEO."

"I've had the pleasure of meeting your Father, Uncle, and Grandfather on many occasions in the past and I have nothing but the utmost respect for all of them, Miss Satomi."

"Thank you, sir."

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Misaki said, refocusing the conversation on what they had initially agreed to discuss. "Ever since he was little, we've had the intention of having Mark become employed with our company so that he could eventually succeed his Father as the top executive."

Michiru nodded to herself.

"After he enrolled at Harvard and told us that he wanted to be a mechanic…well, you can imagine how we felt."

"Of course."

"But seeing how he has performed over the past few years while working for you, it has only reinforced our belief that Mark is duly capable of succeeding his Father and working in the top levels of our company. So we believe that it would be good for him if he came back and worked with his Father so he can gain experience for when that day arrives."

Michiru decided to bring Mark in on the conversation. He had been silent up to that point. "What do you think, Mark?" she asked bluntly. "I'd like to have your opinion on this matter."

She hadn't meant to be mean, but the tone of her voice did contain a slight edge to it. She had to find out if this was what he really wanted, or whether or not he was being forced into this by his parents.

_Why am I thinking like this? _she asked herself. _He can do what he wants. He's a grown man._

Nevertheless, the thought of him leaving was still painful.

After a brief pause, Mark spoke. "With no offense to you at all, Michiru." Him calling her by her first name was enough to remind her of how close they gotten over the past few weeks. "I've always known that at some point I would have to go back and work for the company that my family owns and operates."

She frowned. The pain inside her was growing. "I understand that," she said quietly, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Even when I've been working for you these past four years…I've known that at any moment I could be called to work for the company. I had always hoped that that day wouldn't come this soon…because I've enjoyed with you and the others so much. I'll never forget that and I had hoped that we could continue working together for as long as we wanted because I loved doing this so much. And honestly…if I had the choice…I'd rather work here for the rest of my life…with you."

Michiru couldn't help but smile.

"So I guess that's my real question, Mom," he continued. "Why now? Why do you want me to come back now?"

"Well, we didn't want to break this to you so quickly, but…you're Father is…actually considering retirement."

Mark sounded shocked when he responded. "What?"

"It's true," Misaki continued. "We've been discussing for several weeks and it could happen very soon."

"I was under the impression that you weren't going to retire for a few more years, Dad."

"Well, things have changed somewhat, Mark," Hans said. "You remember last year when I injured myself."

"You fell down the stairs at home," Mark responded.

"Yes. Although I wasn't hurt too badly, the doctors have told me that I'm going to be developing arthritis in my legs fairly soon."

"You're being truthful about this, right?" Mark asked. Michiru wondered why Mark would ask such a thing.

"Of course, Mark. I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true."

"Sure…"

"Mark, he's telling the truth," Misaki broke in. "If and when the arthritis kicks in, your Father will find it increasingly more difficult to continue on his difficult work schedule. And you also know that the company can't thrive without a fully operational President and CEO. That is why we would like you to come back and work for us now, Mark."

"I understand that, Mom, but…" he trailed off.

"Miss Satomi," Misaki said. "Now that you understand the situation we find ourselves in, I'd like to hear your opinion on this matter. You are still Mark's employer and you are the one that will ultimately decide what happens in the near future with him. What do you have to say about this matter?"

Michiru paused.

She thought about everything that they and the Team had been through for the past few years: the losses, the hardships, the struggles, the injuries, the recoveries, the wins, and the championships. They had been together every step of the way, from the IG-3, to the IG-1 champions. Mark had been by her side every day since the journey began.

And recently, she had begun to see him as more than a just a mechanic. He was a confidant, a person she could talk to, a person she could lean on for support. A close friend.

She desperately didn't want to lose him as that was what she most afraid at this point. She knew that if he left, she likely wouldn't see him for a long time. Everything that they had done and hoped to do together, would be nothing more than a memory.

And yet…she realized that she was only thinking of herself, how_ she_ felt. If she was a true friend, she would let Mark do as he wanted. She couldn't hold him back from doing what he desired; she couldn't call herself his friend if she did.

_I've gotta do this,_ she thought.

_As much as it hurts…_and she realized at that moment just how much it was going to hurt her to let him go, _I've got to let him do as he wants…_

"I think you should do what you think is best for you, Mark," she said at last. "If that means you need to leave the Team and go do what you've been destined to do all your life…then I'm not going to stop you. That would be selfish of me and I couldn't call myself your friend if I did that."

"So if you need to go…I'm going to let you go. But if you do, I want you to know this…we will always be grateful for what you've done for us…and I will always remember you as a true friend."

She felt a tear begin to make its way down her cheek and she didn't even bother to stop it; there was no point.

She knew that if she was going to say goodbye to him, this was how it had to be.

The pause that followed seemed to last an eternity. Finally, she heard Mark sigh. "Mom…can I talk to you Dad alone for a moment?"

"That's fine, Mark," Misaki answered. "Is that alright with you, Miss Satomi?"

Michiru finally reached up to wipe away the tear and she breathed in shallowly, trying not to sob. "Yes…" she whispered.

"Thank you, Michiru," she heard him say.

She reached for the phone to switch off her end of the line and felt another tear streak down her face. As she prepared to place the receiver down, she felt as if she were saying goodbye to him for the last-

"Mom, I can't come work for you!"

Michiru froze when she heard Mark's voice.

_What happened?_ She was sure she had set it so that she couldn't hear the conversation between Mark and his parents, but somehow she could still hear them.

And although she was shocked at his words, she was still prepared to end the link so that she wouldn't eavesdrop on a conversation that didn't involve her.

"W-What…?" she heard Misaki stammer. "Mark…why not?"

"I just can't, Mom."

"That's not a good enough reason, Mark!"

"I'm really busy with the Team alright. We've got the championship race in a few days and I'm going to be insanely busy the next few weeks as it is!"

"But, Mark-!"

He groaned. "Okay, Mom. You wanna know why I can't come work for you? _I'm in love_!"

Michiru's gasp was enough to cause an echo inside her office.

After a pause, Misaki answered, "What…?"

"Mom, I'm in love," Mark repeated.

"But…what…?"

"It's just that, Mom," he continued. "I'm in love…with Miss Satomi."

Michiru brought her closed hand to her chest, as if all the air had been sucked of her.

"Mark…" Misaki breathed.

"Mom…if I come work for you guys now," he said, "I'll have to leave this place and the Team…and I'll have to leave, Michiru. At this point…that's not something I can do and it's not something I'm _willing _to do."

"Mark…" Misaki repeated. "Are you…sure…?"

"Let me put it this way, Mom," he said. "This past week, I have not gone a single minute without thinking about her. As much as I may try to concentrate on work or other things, I cannot get her out of my mind."

"I originally was grateful to her for even giving me a chance to live my dream and do what I've wanted to. But over the past few weeks…I've realized that she means so much more to me than that. She's someone who I can talk to when something's on my mind, she's always been there for me whenever something went wrong or something urgent came up; if I needed something, she was there. She's always been there for me and I can't even express how much that meant to me."

"She's one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. I've been in awe at how smart and how brave she is for some of the shots she's taken for me over the years. She makes me feel like nothing else in the world does. When I'm with her…it's like I'm in a different world. Everything is calm, everything is beautiful, it's…it's unbelievable. I've never felt like this before with someone."

"And she's _so_ beautiful. I've never seen an angel before, but if I had, I bet it would look exactly like her."

"I…I can't live without her right now, Mom. If I leave her…I know I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. I don't want to make a mistake like that. I…I can't break her heart…Mom…not after all she's done for me…"

He was crying now. Michiru could hear his sobs through the link.

"I can't let her go…she means too much to me…"

Time seemed to stand still. Michiru didn't know whether smile or cry. This was the last thing she had expected…how could she have?

"Mark…" Misaki said. "If that's the way you feel…then by all means…stay where you are."

"What…?" he said between sobs.

"Mark…if this girl means that much to you…and you want to be with her this badly…then I would not stand in your way for any reason."

"Really?"

"Of course! Mark, you're my Son. I want you to be happy more than anything else." She added, "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"Because…because I didn't think you'd take it like this," he admitted. "I know how badly you two want me to come back…and I didn't think you would like me being a relationship with my boss, so…"

Laughter was heard over the link. It was Hans. "Mark…have you forgotten something?"

"Huh?"

"Your Mother was originally my lawyer," he said. "She _still _is. And that technically makes me her boss. Why would you ever think that we wouldn't be okay with that?"

Now Mark laughed. "I…I don't know…"

"If that's how you really feel, Mark, we're not going to make you do anything you don't want to," Hans continued. "If you really love this girl…and based on what you've said I'm fairly certain that you do…then stay there and be with her. We'll be more than happy to work something out later. But right now, if this is what you want…then do it."

There was another pause.

"Thank you…" Mark's voice sounded so relieved. "Thank you both, so much..."

Her finger was trembling as she pressed the button to destroy the link. The tears were now flowing freely from her eyes, but they were not tears of sadness; they were tears of joy.

His confession had finally made her understand why she had been so hurt by the potential of him leaving.

Why it had been so hard for her to comprehend that he could possibly be going away.

Why she had been overwhelmed by overall feeling of the past few weeks with him.

And why she had been feeling so unbelievably amazing whenever she was with, or of thought of, Mark Ramsey.

_I can't believe it…_she thought as she smiled through her tears.

_I'm in love with him!_


	15. Chapter 15

"And she's _so_ beautiful. I've never seen an angel before, but if I had, I bet it would look exactly like her."

"I…I can't live without her right now, Mom. If I leave her…I'm know I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. I don't want to make a mistake like that. I…I can't break her heart…Mom…not after all she's done for me…"

"I can't let her go…she means too much to me…"

Jessie could hardly believe her ears. The words contained so much raw emotion that there was absolutely no way they could have been dramatized. No movie, no play, no book that she had read had ever conveyed a sense of emotion as the previous soliloquy.

The only person that would speak that way about another human being was someone who had fallen hopelessly in love with their counterpart.

What surprised Jessie the most however, was that there was no doubt that the speaker was Mark.

"Wow…" was the only response Jessie could manage after the recording stopped.

Michiru smiled brightly behind her clasped hands. "That was my initial reaction, exactly."

"I can see why…!" Jessie said, her voice aghast. "I…I've never heard anything like that before…wow…" She looked at Michiru and smiled heartily. "He really loves you, Miss Satomi…!"

Michiru could hardly contain her excitement. "I hoped that was what you said, Jessie," she admitted. "I wanted to have a second opinion to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Jessie chuckled. "I've got news for you, Miss Satomi. That wasn't a dream…he's fallen head-over-heels for you…and I mean hard!" She added, "The only question I would have is…how you feel about this, Miss Satomi?"

Michiru lowered her clasped hands down to her desk, her ruby-red lips trembling slightly. "That's…the real reason why I wanted to talk with you, Jessie…!"

It took Jessie a moment to process what her statement meant, but when she realized the truth behind it, her smile got even larger. "Miss Satomi…!" she breathed. "Does that mean…?"

Slowly nodding, Michiru couldn't keep her voice from choking up. "I love _him_!"

Jessie squealed delightfully. She bolted around the desk and threw her arms around Michiru. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Miss Satomi!" she beamed. "I always knew you'd find someone!"

Michiru couldn't stop another tear from cascading down her cheek. "Thank you, Jessie…" she whispered. "I'm glad you were right about me…"

"He knows about this, doesn't he?" Jessie asked, as she stepped back.

Michiru frowned. "No…" she admitted. "I…just realized I felt this way about him a little while ago, Jessie."

"But you're planning on telling him, aren't you?"

"Of course! I just…don't…really know if this is the best time…"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Jessie asked frankly. She pointed to the phone. "You heard what he said. Now would be the perfect time to tell him."

Michiru bit her lower lip and paused. She then told Jessie about eavesdropping on what was supposed to be a private conversation between Mark and his parents.

"So you're thinking that he didn't want you to know that?" Jessie asked.

"I wasn't supposed to hear that part of the conversation, Jessie," Michiru repeated. "I don't how he'll take it if I tell him that I heard what he said."

"But you can't think that he won't be happy to know how you feel about him," Jessie pointed out. "Based on everything that he said, he'd be elated to know that you felt that way about him."

"I know…but…"

"Miss Satomi," Jessie said, "what's happens if you don't tell him? If you wait too long and don't say anything then he'll think that his love and affection are going unnoticed. If that happens, he may rethink how he feels-!" Jessie stopped abruptly as Michiru snapped her head up quickly, her eyes as big as saucers, her lips quivering. "Uh…not that that will ever happen…" Jessie said quickly, bringing her hands up in front of her. "But…you must know that you have to tell him eventually," she finished.

Michiru lowered her head down so that she was staring at her hands in her lap. "I know…" she murmured. "I know I have to Jessie…but…I'm not sure how I should. I mean…I've never felt like this about anyone before…everything that I've ever felt in my life…nothing compares to this. I know in my heart how much I care about him…and how much I want to be with him…but I want to do this right. I don't want to screw this up…"

Jessie made her way to the other side of Michiru's desk and said, "Just tell him, Miss Satomi. That's the only thing you can do."

After Jessie had departed, Michiru sat in silence, her mind racing in a futile attempt to figure out what she should do. Everything that she could think of, it all didn't seem worthy of Mark and what had said about her. Nothing was good enough for him.

_He went through all that for you, _she reminded herself. _There's got to be something…_

Michiru slowly raised her head. That was it! That was what she could do for now…to ensure that she would be able to confess her feelings to Mark in whatever way she wanted.

Without hesitation, she picked up the phone and sat back for what would definitely be a long and ground-breaking conversation.

* * *

Mark felt as if he had suddenly gained an additional one hundred pounds of weight. He sat in silence, his body limp, the back of his head resting against the wall for support, his eyes barely open.

It was the worst he'd felt in quite some time.

_Why do I feel like this?_ he asked himself.

He kept replaying the conversation with his parents in his mind; every word that was said and every emotion that he had felt came pouring back into him. It was so vivid and powerful that it felt like his head was going to explode from the intensity.

But one thing was perfectly clear to him now.

He knew _exactly_ how madly in love he was with Michiru.

When she had said that she would want him to what he wanted, instead of what was best for them that had such a profound affect on him. As a result, when he had spoken only to his parents everything had came out of him in a rush without any thought behind it whatsoever. It was as if he was running on adrenaline throughout that portion of the conversation and once he had started, he found himself pushing further along until he was in tears at the thought of not having her in his life.

_There's no denying it now, Ramsey,_ he told himself. _You know you meant everything you said. That's how you really feel about her. _

_So what are you going to do…?_

That thought stung Mark painfully.

He had not wanted Michiru to hear him speaking to his parents at that moment out of fear that he would say something that he shouldn't have.

However, thinking back on it now, Mark was anguished over the fact that she hadn't heard him confess how he felt about her. Now, because she didn't know how he much he loved her, it was like he was lying to her about the entire thing.

_And what if she doesn't feel the same way…?_

Mark's eyes widened and his body stiffened.

If he told Michiru how he felt…and it turned out that she didn't feel the same about him…?

_What am I going to do?!_

He nearly jumped out of his chair when the door to the briefing room swooshed upon suddenly. He couldn't stifle a yelp however, and it seemed to hang in the air for several seconds.

He slowly turned toward the now open doorway; Andrei stared at him blankly.

"Hey," he said simply, as if Mark's reaction hadn't taken place.

"Oh…h-hi Andrei…" Mark stammered. He placed his hand on his forehead and leaned back into his chair. "W-what's up…?"

The older man stepped to the front of the room and pulled down the viewing screen. "Thought I'd get in some last minute review for the final race. See what Sledge Mamma's been up to on the track for the past few days."

"Oh…yeah…that's a good idea."

A few moments of silence passed, allowing Mark to think some more about what he should do in regards to Michiru.

"What's wrong with you?" Andrei asked. Mark glanced at him quickly. "You look like you got hit by a bus."

_If you only knew…_Mark thought.

Another few seconds passed before Mark spoke again.

"Hey…Andrei…?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…can I ask you something…?"

"Sure."

Mark folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward. "How…how did you propose to your wife?"

Yet another period of silence followed. Mark believed that he may have said something he shouldn't have, but finally Andrei spoke.

"Well…when I finally realized how much I cared for Jane…how I couldn't go another second, let alone minute, without her being a part of my life…I knew I had no other choice but to tell her how I feel. That's when I asked her marry me."

He continued. "I felt that if I didn't, I wouldn't be doing her justice to reflect all that she had done for me. I couldn't let myself do that…I wouldn't have been able to live myself if I did. So…I swallowed my pride…and confessed that I loved her." He added, "Luckily for me, she felt the same way about me and said yes."

Mark couldn't help but chuckle. Only Andrei could tell that story in that way.

"Do you mean to tell me that you haven't told Michiru yet?"

Mark glanced at Andrei, his eyes wide. "W-What…?" The older man was now facing the screen again, watching the footage of Sledge Mamma's practice sessions earlier during the week. "H-How did you…?"

Andrei shrugged. "Eh…I've known for a couple of weeks now."

"How?" Mark demanded, rising to his feet.

Andrei glanced at him. "Just by the way you've been acting around her…and the look that you get whenever you're together. Anyone who's been in love before knows that look. There's nothing else that makes anyone look and act like that. And that includes Michiru and you."

The mention of her name was enough to suck all the air out of Mark's chest. "Wait…does that mean that she…?"

Andrei smiled. "You haven't realized it yet? She's just as crazy about you as you are about her."

Mark slowly smiled as his insides seemed to explode with joy and happiness. He couldn't believe it. That meant that she…that she…

"She left about ten minutes ago." Mark snapped his head toward Andrei again. "She's probably on her way back to her apartment. If you hurry you might be able to catch her."

Mark didn't need any other information. He was sprinting for the doorway before he even realized it. "Thanks, Andrei!"

"Mark!" Mark stopped himself in the doorway and glanced back at Andrei. He was focused on the screen. "Remember…be yourself."

He smiled. "Thanks, Andrei!"

Mark ran faster than he ever had before. He rushed through the building corridors and outside into the darkening evening atmosphere. Breathing quickly, he ran to the garage and jumped into the driver's seat of his car.

_She loves you…she loves you…_he kept repeating to himself.

_And you love her. Remember that. Be sure to tell her that. Be sure to tell her everything…how you feel, how she makes you feel, how much you care about her, how much you think about her…_

Mark realized then that his car hadn't started.

He turned the key again and still nothing happened.

_No…no…no!_

He tried again and again, but still the engine wouldn't crack. Mark banged his head against the steering wheel in frustration.

_This can't get any worse…_

The load boom outside made his insides sink.

He raised his head and saw the beginning of the rain start to pour out of the sky.

And it wasn't just a shower; this was a deluge.

Mark dropped his head into his hands and sighed painfully.

"What am I going to do?"

_Do you care about her?_

Mark raised his head. He realized that was his own voice.

_Do you care about her?_

"Yes."

_Would you do anything for her?_

"Of course."

_Do you love her?_

"_YES!_" Mark shouted.

_Then what are you waiting for?_

Mark was out of his car in an instant. He made his way to the garage exit and stopped to look out into the rain. It was raining even harder than it had been a few weeks earlier when she had given him a ride home. That was where his feelings for her had first manifested.

_So it's almost appropriate for it rain now_, Mark told himself.

He didn't have time to answer. The next thing he knew, he was running, through the deluge of water and toward the one he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

The sky had just begun to spit droplets of rain when Michiru returned home. Picking up her pace, she rushed up the stairs to her door and quickly darted inside. Shortly after she had done so, she heard the drizzle turn to a downpour.

_Talk about a close one,_ she thought lightly.

She slipped out of her stiff high-heels and rolled her head from side to side. The call had taken longer than she had initially anticipated; she didn't hang the phone up until at least forty minutes after the conversation was initiated. Not only that, but it had taken a lot out of her, both mentally and emotionally.

Michiru moved to the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom and gulped down two aspirin followed by a small amount of water. Although she didn't have one, she didn't want to get a headache at this time.

She needed to think.

_I got what I needed there,_ she thought, referring to the phone conversation earlier.

Now came the even more difficult task; conveying how she really felt to Mark himself.

She started pacing back and forth in order to organize her thoughts.

She knew how much Mark meant to her; if she hadn't before, now it was obvious. Over the past few weeks, he had grown from a co-worker, to a friend, to a confidant, and now…to a person that she cared about more than anything else in the world. She would do anything for him at this point, cross any boundary, complete any task. If it meant making him happy, then she would do it. Just to see him smile…

Oh, his smile…!

Merely picturing it was enough to make Michiru shiver in delight. It was so infectious, so breath-taking how his smile affected her. Even when every other part of him was covered in grease and soot, completely coated in dirt from head to toe, his smile lost none of its power. Coupled with his beautiful brown eyes, the thought was enough to make Michiru melt into a pile of goo.

She shivered again. _I can't keep this inside me any longer,_ she confirmed. _If I don't tell him how I feel…I'll never be able to forgive myself…_

She began to go over possibilities, first in her mind and then out loud.

"Mark…" she began. "We've been friends…for a while now and…I need to tell you that I…"

_No, that's too abrupt. Don't spring it on him too quickly._

"Um…how are you, Mark....?" She shook her head.

_Definitely not starting with that!_

Michiru divested herself of her jacket and moved her arms in wide, circular motions.

She had to do this right. _Had_ to!

Mark's confession had only made it more important that she make an equally meaningful confession to him. It didn't seem fair to respond only in the simplest of ways to something like that.

"Mark…I…I heard what you said…about me and…"

_No, I can't tell him that. _

She still didn't quite know how Mark would react if he found out that she had been listening in on something that she shouldn't have been.

"Oh…Mark…I know…well…the last few weeks have just been…really amazing. I mean…you…you've done so much for me…and…and I just…I-I just thought I should tell you…that…augh…"

Michiru threaded her hands through her black hair and cringed. She was probably making this much harder on herself than it needed to be.

_But it's Mark…_she reminded herself. _Remember how he's made you feel these past few weeks…at the banquet…at dinner…and when we danced…_

_Danced…_

A clap of lightning and a thunderous boom resounded through her apartment as she opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She was looking at herself in her bathroom mirror and had been for the past few moments. In effect, she had been talking with to herself.

She turned and quickly headed for the living room.

_I need to feel it…how it felt to dance with him…how it felt to be with him…then I'll be able to figure out what I should say…_

The album was resting on top of the shelf containing her music; she had been listening to it so much lately that she knew exactly where it was situated. Placing it into the player, she stepped back, closed her eyes, and waited.

The atmospheric sounds slowly began to filter through the carefully positioned speakers and into her apartment. Michiru allowed the blissfully melodic movements to envelop and consume her.

_I don't want you to give what you don't have._

_Don't make a vow that you can't keep._

_I don't want you to change your position._

_Don't hang around just to please me._

As the song sailed smoothly along, Michiru found herself being transported into the heavenly realm that she desired so much.

The moonlight shone brilliantly upon and all around her. Her hair and eyes sparkled in the same manner as did the lights in the distance. Everything was exactly as it should be.

Except…

_Michiru…_

_But I have one request,_

_And if you don't think it's senseless,_

_Let me give you something else…_

Her heart started beating at a frenzied pace when she heard his voice. Smiling, she slowly turned over her right shoulder and came face to face with him.

Mark was smiling back at her, looking every bit as handsome and debonair as he was in real life.

_Mark…!_

He extended his hand toward her invitingly. She took it willingly, without hesitation.

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of all rituals, nothing habitual._

_Something you can sink your teeth into_

_Let me love you, let me love you._

_Free of where have you been,_

_Freedom what's take command_

_Something you can fall right back into._

_My love for you…_

They spun and twirled together in graceful strides, allowing the music to guide them as they danced. Neither of them permitted their smiles to disappear and it was rare that their eyes ever lost contact with each other. His touch was so gentle and warm that it was like nothing else that she had ever felt.

It only served to strengthen the feelings that she had for him, the overwhelming sense that she could not live her life normally if he wasn't there by her side.

Staring into his beautiful eyes at this moment, Michiru was more certain than ever that she loved him.

_We can go deep if you need to._

_I won't draw a line that runs against you._

_Don't hold back if you're afraid to._

_A sensual sin is what awaits you._

Amidst a quick series of thunder booms, Michiru heard herself say the words that she desperately wanted to say.

_Oh Mark…I love you so much…_

The thunder sounded again, causing Michiru to abruptly open her eyes and bring her back into the real world. She was about to curse mother nature for interrupting her dream sequence, but then the load banging noise came again.

Michiru suddenly realized that someone was knocking on her door.

Racing over to shut off the song, Michiru nearly slipped and had to support herself against the countertop in order to maintain her balance.

_That affected me more than I thought…_she thought sheepishly.

The knock came again and Michiru, now growing slightly annoyed, stalked over to the front door to her apartment and flung it open.

"Look, whatever it is-!"

She gasped and stepped back when she saw him standing there. He was completely soaked from head to toe, his brown hair sticking to his forehead, his glasses fogged up to the point where his eyes were completely blocked out. He was breathing heavily with jagged gasps.

Michiru could barely find the strength to speak. "…_Mark…_?" she breathed.

"I had…" he panted, his voice barely audible over the sound of the rain hitting the ground behind him, "…I had…to see you…Michiru…"

"W-What do you…_did you walk here_?!" Michiru's voice contained more of an edge than she would have liked.

Mark shook his head. "I…ran…"

"What do you do that for?" Michiru demanded. She stepped closer to him and touched his ice cold cheek with her hand. "Oh…you're going to make yourself sick…"

He shook his head again, placing his equally cold hand over hers. "I'm okay…really…"

"No you're not! Look at you…you're completely soaked. Oh, get in here you idiot." She took him by the hand and pulled him inside.

* * *

Mark covered his mouth and nose with both hands as he sneezed violently again. He groaned and kept his head down until the pressure subsided and he shivered, despite the added warmth provided by the blanket around his shoulders.

He had managed to control his running nose with a constant array of tissues, but the sneezing and the shivering had not ceased.

Only after he had been pulled into Michiru's apartment had the symptoms begun to take hold. Now however, they were in full force, and Mark was wondering whether or not his spur-of-the-moment actions had been justified.

When he brought his gaze back up, he found himself staring at a plain white cup with steam rising from it.

"Here. Drink this," Michiru advised him.

"What is it…?" Mark asked, in the midst of another shiver.

"Green tea."

"Uh…" Mark was about to admit that he didn't particularly like tea, but Michiru interrupted before he could refuse.

"Don't say you don't like it. I don't care." Mark dropped his head slightly upon seeing and hearing how upset she was. Michiru, upon noticing this, allowed her expression to soften. She placed the cup on the coffee table near them and leaned forward to pull the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "It will make you feel better," she said quietly.

Mark was silent for a few moments; he attempted to combat the shivers himself, but it was to no avail. Eventually, he took the warm cup in his hands and gingerly sipped at its contents.

The tea did his taste buds no good and he tightened his throat as he drank it. However, the tea was able to settle his insides with its warmth and also helped to make him stop shivering. So there was at least something to compensate for its bad taste.

Mark glanced up at Michiru and nodded slowly. "Thank…thank you…"

Michiru unfolded her arms and sighed. "Are you feeling better?"

Mark nodded again. "Yes…"

"I can't believe you ran all the way here in this kind of a monsoon," Michiru said, dumbfounded. The rain was continuing to stream down outside. Neither of them had seen it rain this hard in quite a while.

"I…I had…ugh, I'm sorry," Mark said hoarsely. He gulped down some more of the tea and made an uneasy face.

Rolling her eyes, Michiru made her way over to the adjacent sofa and sat down. "It can't be _that_ bad, Mark."

"I'm sorry," he responded. "I've just never had a taste for tea." He managed to smile somewhat. "But since you made it, I'll make an exception."

Michiru rolled her eyes again. "Now isn't the time for flattering, Mark."

"Okay."

Michiru smiled lightly. "I still don't understand one thing though, Mark," she said frankly. "What made you run here all the way here in a monsoon?"

Mark paused in the middle of a sip. He was suddenly reminded of why he had sprinted out into the middle of a deluge in order to make it to this very spot. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye; just seeing her now was enough to make his insides squirm.

_Here's your chance, Ramsey._

Mark set the cup down on the coffee table and folded his hands. "Um…well, actually…I uh…"

He stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones to fit the situation. He glanced at her again. Her expression was curious, but not impatient. Her gray eyes contained a dash of sincerity, coupled with a sprinkling of disbelief.

He guessed that she still couldn't understand his reason for being here, which made his next words that much more important.

His heart-rate increased as he attempted to speak again. "Well…the reason…that I…uh…you know…" He couldn't bring himself to construct a sentence; he was too nervous. "I…my car broke…and I…uh…ah…I, uh…"

He was beating himself up now for being so much of a bumbling idiot. Here it was; his chance to confess to the girl he cared more for than anything else and he was blowing it badly.

Then he felt her hand gently cover his own. He looked at her; her expression had not changed one bit.

"Mark…whatever it is that you have to say…just say it."

His mouth opened slightly, but he quickly closed it again. Looking at her now, he realized that all of the pressure and nervousness that he was subjecting himself to was pointless. He knew that she wouldn't think less of him if he told her the truth, that wasn't Michiru. She would listen to what he had to say and then she would answer in her typical style; frank, concise, truthful.

Mark took a deep breath and brought his own hand up to cover hers. He felt her tense slightly. "Sorry…" he whispered, starting to move his hand away.

She stopped him. "No, it's just that…you're hand's pretty cold…"

Mark couldn't help but smile. "Oh…" She smiled back at him.

Mark took a moment to compose himself and then began to speak.

"Michiru…we've known each other for a while…five years, right?"

"Yes."

"I've enjoyed every moment of it. Every day when I come into the shop…when I'm given the opportunity to work on the mechs and interact with everyone involved in the team…Takeshi, Liz, Amy, Andrei, Jessie, everyone…it's more than I could have ever hoped for when I first started working with you."

"And I've also enjoyed working with _you_ personally, Michiru. When I first came here, I didn't know anyone…I was far from home, away from everyone I knew, and I didn't know what to expect. I was just some idiot chasing a dream. But…when I first met you…I knew that I had made the right decision. You were kind, helpful, and very open…that helped me tremendously when I first came here. More than you can imagine."

"Whenever I would come to work…even though most of the time I was wrapped up in my work to make sure the Team succeeded…and we didn't get to see much of each other…whenever you would come down to see me about something…I looked forward to it."

"I know, I sometimes was unnerved at your presence and I acted like I didn't want you to come down to the shop…but that was a result of me having put so much into my work. Whenever I would really get into something involving the mechs, any interruption would make me react the same way I did with you. Ask Takeshi or any of the others…it wasn't just you who would cause me to react like that."

"But every time I did that…you always took it well…better than I could have hoped as a matter of fact. I really appreciated that…and I still do."

He continued. "Lately though…I-I've found myself feeling something else…something different than what I've felt before."

"I…I can't exactly explain it…because I've never felt something like in my life before. Whenever I'm with you…or even speak with you, I feel as though I'm in a place where nothing else matters. Everything that's on my mind…everything that could get me down both physically and emotionally…it all disappears whenever I'm with you."

"And then to top it all off, whenever we're apart, it feels as though a part of me is missing as well. It's like I can't live my life to the fullest if you're not there…"

"I-I didn't understand what all that meant for a while…even at the restaurant last week…I couldn't understand what was making me feel like this."

"But then…today…when we talked with my parents…I finally realized what it all meant. When I thought about the prospect of not being able to see you again for a long time…let alone not being able to hear your voice and see your face…I couldn't stand it. I was tearing myself up inside. I knew I wouldn't have a choice eventually…I would have to go back at some point…but after what we've done recently…I couldn't…I couldn't stand to think about it. I just couldn't."

"And then…when you said I should do what I wanted to…when you only thought of me in that situation…it…it sent me over the edge."

"I can't go work for my parents. I can't leave you. I don't care what it means for me or us, I'm not going to do it. I'm going to stay here with you…and everyone else. Because….because…"

He swallowed hard before he uttered his next words.

"Because I love you…Michiru…"

Her expression didn't change at all; her eyes, lips, face, and body all remained stoic and still. Worry began to creep up inside of him, but Mark shoved it down and merely dropped his head so that he couldn't look at her.

"I know it's sudden…but that's what I needed to tell you. That's why I ran all the way here in a rainstorm. I love you…but I know I can't make you love me in return. So I just wanted you to know that…"

He smiled. "I know I'm not very good at this kind of thing…but I really don't know what else to say…"

It was then that he felt her fingers slip under his chin and gently lift it up so that their faces were level with one another. To Mark's shock, Michiru was now smiling.

"You don't have to say anything else, Mark." Before he _could_ say anything else, she pressed her lips gently to his.

Mark's eyes widened to the point where they could have fallen out of their sockets. His lips were trembling against hers, but Michiru's were still, confident, and warm. The feeling was indescribable.

When they separated, she was smiling at him, her gray eyes sparkling.

Mark tried to speak, but the words caught in his mouth. He was still in a state of shock.

Michiru spoke instead. "You look like you got hit by a truck." That shocked Mark even more.

_Is it _that _obvious?!_

Eventually however, he managed to smile somewhat and his tension eased. "Well…that's exactly what it feels like."

She laughed. His insides twisted.

"Michiru…wha…what…?"

"Mark," she whispered her face just inches from his own. "Everything you just said…I feel the exact same way about you."

His eyes widened and his mouth went aghast. This was what he had hoped would ultimately be her response, but he wasn't expecting it to be this quick, this sure.

"Michiru…does t-that mean…?"

She nodded slowly. "I love _you_, Mark."

All the tension seemed to explode within him in a grand supernova that rattled every inch of his being. The instant those words left her beautiful mouth, Mark was catapulted into a field of ecstasy.

He attempted to respond, but upon failing to say anything, simply took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She hummed in satisfaction as they kissed, the seconds passing as if they were eons.

Gradually, his senses returned and Mark found himself staring into her beautiful gray eyes and smiling face. He didn't quite know how he had managed to pull her into his lap, but he wasn't going to complain about that one bit.

"You okay?" she asked playfully, noticing his expression hadn't changed all that much.

Mark took care of that and smiled. "Yes." He reached up to caress her beautiful face and hair. "I can't believe this…I can't believe you actually…"

She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his. "Believe it, Mark. Isn't it wonderful what parents can do," she murmured.

_Parents…_

_Oh no!_

"Oh…" Mark brought his hand up to his head and cringed. "Oh, dammit…"

"Mark?" Michiru asked.

"I forgot about my parents," he responded. "What am I going to about them…? I mean…I can't leave you, Michiru. Not after this…but…what am I going to tell them?"

To his surprise, she smiled again. "You don't have to worry about that, Mark."

He frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Michiru tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear. "Mark…I heard what you said earlier…" He was still unsure of what she was talking about. "On the phone…when you were talking alone with your parents."

Realization dawned on his face. "Wait…you…you heard that?"

She nodded. "Every word."

Mark didn't know how to respond. Suddenly, his entire journey here had all of a sudden become almost meaningless. That realization made him realize something else.

He laughed. "Then that means I ran all the way here in a downpour for no reason!" He smacked himself lightly on the side of the head. "Way to go, Ramsey."

Michiru laughed whole-heartedly at his reaction. "I wouldn't say you came her for _no_ reason."

Mark smiled at her. "Now that you mention it…I think I should start coming down here more often." She narrowed her eyes slyly at him. "But you were saying something earlier…about how my parents wouldn't be a problem."

"Right. Well…after you had said what you said…and right after you hung up…and I realized how much I cared for you, Mark…I knew that I had to do something so that we would be able to do this," she explained. "So I made a phone call."

Mark blinked. "You called my parents?" She nodded. "What did they say? How was it?"

"Well…it was kind of odd at first…because I had to get used to being referred to as your girlfriend."

Mark grinned. "But you did get used to it?"

"Of course. In fact, I rather liked being called that after a while." She continued, "But your parents were very understanding of the situation, Mark. We talked for a little while and eventually reached a conclusion that benefited all of us."

"You mean I won't have to go work for them?"

"Oh no, you'll still be working for them in the off-season." Mark's mouth dropped, but Michiru continued before he could say anything. "However…because of your current…relationship…your parents are allowing to you work in one of the company's regional offices in this city. So you won't have to go anywhere."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Michiru asked. "You can stay here now, Mark…with me…"

Mark slowly smiled. "I think I love you more already." He kissed her again. "My only regret now is that I have to go back out into the rain after this."

"Oh, no, no, no," Michiru responded, shaking her head. "You're not going anywhere, Mark."

"What?"

"You're staying here with me, tonight."

Mark's replying expression was enough to make her realize the gravity of what she had just said.

"Let me rephrase that," she said deliberately. "It is currently raining cats and dogs outside…and you have already run through it and made yourself sick. Therefore, it wouldn't be responsible for me as your superior…to let you go back out there…especially with the championship race coming up. So…you are going to be spending the night here at my apartment…which _I_ just also happen to be in. Do you understand what I meant, now?"

Mark shrugged. "Of course. I understood it the first time you said it so I don't see the reason why you had to explain it."

She smirked. "_That_ was to get _your_ mind away from the bed, Mark."

He frowned. "I was _not_ thinking about that!"

"Oh, yes you were."

"I was _not_!" Mark reiterated. "And I have _never_ thought about that before."

"Mark…" Michiru said slyly.

He couldn't contain his blush. He brought his hand up to his temple and conceded, "Well…maybe a little…"

To his surprise, she laughed. "I knew it."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, silly. In fact," she nuzzled her head into his neck, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Mark smiled again and sighed in relief.

"For now."

He frowned.

They stayed like that for a long time, the persistent tapping of the rain on the windows the only sound that could be heard in the entire apartment.

"Michiru?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to tell the others?" She glanced at him quizzically. "Takeshi and everyone else on the Team, I mean. What do well tell them…about us?"

She smiled. "We'll worry about that later."

He smiled back at her and kissed her again.

Later was good.


	17. Chapter 17

The roar of the crowd drowned out the screaming wail of the engines as the mechs passed by the start/finish line. The only thing that could be heard was the maniacal wail of Benjamin Bright as he called the race from high overhead.

"And the teams have now entered the final lap! It's been a showdown of epic proportions as expected, but Takeshi and River are still going at it as if it's their first time on the track!"

Michiru stood with her hands gripping the edge of the observation room table, her eyes focused intently on the monitors in front of her. On her right was Andrei, his arms folded and his legs crossed, mumbling something incoherent into the ear-piece that he sported. To her left was Jessie, her eyes centered on the monitors as well, but with a more urgent and nervous context.

"Takeshi and River have put quite a bit of distance between themselves and the rest of their teams," Benjamin continued. "Is this all part of a plan, or is this simply two of the IG-1's hottest young-guns going at it with everything they've got with _everything on the line_?"

"Can't Takeshi break away from River?" Jessie inquired.

"If he's controlling the pace like he usually does-," Michiru started to answer, but Andrei interrupted.

"He's not."

"What?"

"Takeshi never intended to set this fast of a pace." Michiru glanced over her shoulder at Mark, who hustled into the room and took his seat between her and Andrei.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"When we were planning strategy for the last race, Takeshi said that the way we were going to win was for him to take River out so that Amy and Liz could get an advantage and win the race for him."

"The thought was that River and the other guys from Sledge Mamma would be so preoccupied with Takeshi that Amy and Liz could slip past them," he added.

"But…then that means…?" Michiru said in broken verse.

"River realized that that was what Takeshi was trying to do," Andrei answered simply. "And then he did the smartest thing he could have."

Michiru understood now. "He sped up."

Mark nodded. "River's been setting such a fast pace that Takeshi's been forced to adhere to the pace River sets," he continued. "Right now he's the only one who can keep River from winning this race…but to do it, he's having to race River's race instead of his own."

Michiru swallowed hard. "Neither Takeshi nor River can keep this pace up forever," she pointed out. "By the end of the race both their mechs are going to be practically out of power."

"That's exactly how River wants it," Andrei said.

Mark added, "Even without energy, Sledge Mamma's mechs are more powerful than ours, so if they both run out of power around the same point, River could easily overpower Takeshi and win the race."

"Which is why I've got to beat him, now!" Takeshi cried over the radio.

Takeshi threw his mech at River's, but the Sledge Mamma pilot was quick, bringing up his fists to respond with several attacks of his own.

Michiru watched with increasing unease. If Takeshi's mech ran out of power now…

"He'll be fine." She glanced at Mark, who was smiling reassuringly at her. "It's Takeshi…he'll make sure we win this race."

"There's no one that can beat Takeshi, Amy, and Liz," Jessie added. "I know they'll win!"

Behind the leading duo, Amy and Liz were having their own battle with Sledge Mamma's two other pilots, Yamma and Dimma.

After absorbing a powerful attack from her counterpart defender, Liz yelled, "We've got to get up there and help, Takeshi!"

"But how? We're way behind as it is and there's only half a lap left!" Amy responded.

"The mechs have now exited the spiral and are heading for the final few corners!" Benjamin cried. "It looks like it's going to come down to Takeshi and River! Which of these two will be able to outlast the other and take home the IG-1 championship?"

"How much power does Takashi have left?" Michiru asked.

"Not much," Mark admitted. "If my calculations are right…"

"They are," Michiru said.

Mark smiled slightly at the compliment.

It quickly disappeared. "…he'll run out just after the finish line." Michiru frowned. "And that's _if _he switches to speed mode in the next few moments."

"But River's not going to let him do that," Michiru pointed out grimly. "He'll keep hounding Takeshi until the end of the race if he has to."

"Or until he breaks Takeshi's mech in half," Andrei added darkly.

"That won't happen!" Takeshi screamed.

Behind them, Liz managed to break the hold that Dimma had on her mech and pushed him into the barricade. This created some separation so that she was able to move forward without interruption…

…Right into Amy's flying mech after it had been tossed aside by Yamma. The old pilot was now streaking ahead of them, attempting to catch up with Takeshi and River who were almost out of sight.

"You alright?" Liz asked the blond-haired girl.

"Yeah," Amy answered.

"What about the cat?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"We've got to catch up with Yamma!" Amy declared. She started to go forward, but Liz grabbed her mech's shoulder and halted her. "Liz?"

"We've got to help, Takeshi. He's the only one who can win this race at this point," Liz said.

"But won't we have to-?"

"That's the idea," Liz interrupted. "We take Yamma out and get you up with Takeshi."

Amy finally understood. "Let's do it."

"The mechs are coming out of the hairpin and heading onto the long straight before the final corners. Takeshi and River are still setting a blinding pace, but incredibly Yamma is actually closing in on them! Team Satomi looks like it may be in trouble here with Takeshi potentially having to deal with two Sledge Mamma mechs. The adrenaline is really pumping now!"

Takeshi attacked River once again and forced both mechs into the barrier. He could see Yamma quickly approaching from behind and he could also hear the Sledge Mamma pilot laughing inside his cockpit.

"Yamma's going to catch them at the end of the straight," Mark announced.

"And then he'll take Takeshi and let River escape," Michiru finished.

"Why doesn't Takeshi just pass River and switch into speed mode?" Jessie asked.

"He can't. River's not going to allow him to get that separation!"

Michiru clenched her jaw. Everything felt helpless. As every second passed, they were getting closer and closer to being ex-champions.

"Wait until we get onto the straight, Liz," Amy warned her.

Liz leaned forward and grabbed the legs of the mech in front of her. "Just give me the signal."

The two Satomi mechs rounded the bend and raced down the straight. The mechs in front of them were like tiny specks; this was their only chance.

"Go!" Amy shouted.

Amy sprung forward, her mech leaving the surface of the track. At the same time, Liz rotated her mech at a blinding speed, increasing the momentum and energy that Amy's mech was now carrying.

Ahead, Takeshi slammed into River, but the Sledge Mamma pilot brought both of his fists down on top of Takeshi's head. He had heard Amy's signal and now could see what his teammates were planning. If this worked…

Then he saw the blue speck approaching fast from behind them. He opened his mouth to sound a warning.

"Liz, watch out!" Mark shouted.

"_Now_!"

At the same moment that Liz released her hold on Amy's mech, Dimma slammed into her from behind and propelled both of their mechs into the barricade, ripping Liz's legs off and sheering off all of Dimma's limbs.

Both mechs were out of the race instantly.

Amy flew on, speeding toward the three mechs in front of her. "Hold on!" she warned Luca.

The cat closed its small eyes.

"Takeshi, get out of the way!" Mark warned.

Takeshi punched River's mech and attempted to separate himself from the Sledge Mamma pilot, but something grabbed onto his mech's shoulders and stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Yamma shouted.

"Yamma!"

"River, go!"

"Watch out!" Takeshi shouted.

Amy's mech slammed into the back of Yamma's driving both he and Takeshi's mechs forward and sending them crashing into River.

"Oh, there's a colossal collision!" Benjamin shouted.

"Takeshi!" Mark cried.

"No!" Michiru yelled.

The mechs surged forward toward the end of the straight and the barrier that bordered the track.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion…the four mechs racing toward certain annihilation with the barrier…the squirming of limbs as the individual pilots attempted to break free…the cries of the pilots as they attempted to wrench control back…and at last…Takeshi managing to squirt free…

Amy's mech slammed into the barrier at full force, virtually destroying hers and Yamma's mechs except for the cockpits.

Takeshi's escape had broken him and River free, but while River's mech hit the barrier with its back, Takeshi managed to maneuver his mech so that he hit the barrier with his feet. With his mech's joints screaming in pain, Takeshi was somehow able to reverse his momentum, bounce off of the barrier, and transformed into high speed mode in mid air before slamming back down onto the asphalt.

"Oh my goodness gracious!" Benjamin screamed, his voice cracking.

"What the…?" Mark breathed, unable to find acceptable words.

"Oh my…" Michiru echoed.

"Holy…" Jessie added.

"Nice," Andrei finished.

River had managed to keep his mech upright and had now switched into speed mode as well, but he was a good distance behind Takeshi with only a few corners to go.

"Amy…Amy…?" Mark spoke into the radio. "Are you okay…?"

"Yeah…" Amy responded quietly. "That wasn't what I meant to do…sorry Mark…"

"I've never seen anything like it! Four mechs are out of the race and it comes down to a one-on-one contest between Takeshi and River!"

Michiru found herself trembling as she watched Takeshi nervously navigate the final few corners, his mech clearly showing the damage that had been done to it by Amy's near suicide maneuver.

"Come on…come on…I know you can do this…"

"Takeshi looks squeamish as he comes around the final corner! River's closing in! It's going to be another photo finish!"

"Push it, Takeshi! Push it!" Mark said to himself.

"Don't let him draft you, don't let him draft you," Andrei coached.

Absent-mindedly, both Michiru and Mark were so caught up in the scene on the track that they didn't realize that his hand was now covering hers.

River was right behind Takeshi, trying to slipstream him so that he could blast past. Takeshi weaved to the right and to the left, trying to break the draft and deprive River of that opportunity.

"Takeshi…!" Jessie said nervously.

"Come on…" Michiru said hopefully.

"Just a little further…" Mark added.

As they approached the line, the mechs were so close together that they could have touched.

"Here they come! Down to the finish line! _Who's going to win it?!_"

Mark hand tightened on Michiru's, enough now that Michiru realized that he was holding onto her. Rather than tell him to let go, she was thankful for the support and was once again reminded of how good it felt to have someone to feel this way about.

"We've got it…" Andrei whispered.

"He's not going to be able to do it…" Mark echoed.

"We've got it…we've got it…we've got it!" Andrei shouted, bolting from his chair.

"_Yes!_" Mark cried, throwing his arms up into the air.

The mechs screamed across the finish line, their engines drowned out by the roar of the crowd.

"Unbelievable! Takeshi wins it! Team Satomi have won the IG-1 for the 3rd consecutive season!"

Michiru squealed in ecstasy and threw her arms around Mark, then embraced Jessie who was beside herself.

"Let's go down and congratulate them!" Jessie said, already bolting for the door, dragging Michiru behind her.

"I'll be right behind you," Mark responded. "I'm going to close up shop here."

"Way to go, kid," Andrei said, patting Mark on the back. He could hear Takeshi and the other pilots whooping with joy over the radio.

"Thanks, Andrei," Mark sighed. "Geez…I've got to learn how to deal with this…this is hard…"

"That's not what I meant."

Mark glanced at him curiously. Andrei was grinning at him.

Mark closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Andrei."

A few minutes later, with the roar of the crowd still echoing in the distance, Mark stepped out of the observation room and into the hallway.

He took a deep breath, rolled his neck from side to side to work out the kinks, and pumped his fist.

"Yes!" he hissed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"I've never seen you so happy!"

Mark froze. He slowly turned to his right and his insides twisted at the sight of her smiling face and sparkling eyes.

"Michiru!"

"Mark!"

Their embrace was powerful and tender. All the emotion seemed to drain out of them and they merely enjoyed the sensation of being able to hold one another and feel their loved one being so close.

"Congratulations…" she whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Congratulations to you," he responded, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Three-time champions…" she said.

"That doesn't matter to me." She pulled back, shocked. "As long as I have you…nothing else matters."

She sighed. "Why do you do that?"

"Because you love it."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

"It is my great pleasure to introduce to you, the now _three-time_ champions of the IG-1, Team Satomi!"

The thunderous applause and blinding flashes from cameras overwhelmed the senses. Takeshi, Amy, and Liz each strolled out onto the stage waving their hands to their supporters who were cheering like mad.

Behind them, Michiru started to make her way onto the stage as well, but she glanced behind her first.

"Come on, Mark."

Mark glanced at her dumbfounded. "Uh…no thanks…"

"No, no. Come on…you need to be up here too."

Mark was still hesitant. "Uh…no…cameras aren't really…my thing…"

"I _insist_," Michiru persisted. She stepped toward him and took his hand. "You're the Chief Mechanic and you need to be honored for what you've done for the Team."

"Michiru…" Mark stammered uneasily.

"Come on." Mark glanced behind him at Andrei and Jessie with an expression that said, 'Help!' The other two merely smiled and waved goodbye to him.

The instant Mark stepped onto the stage, he was blinded by the insane amount of camera flashes going off and his ears felt as if they would explode due to the applause.

Before he knew it, a decorative wreath had been placed around his neck and he was being pushed toward the center of the stage along with the rest of his team.

The enormity of the situation was almost too much for Mark to fathom. However, the situation was eased when Michiru glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. "You okay…?" she asked, her voices containing traces of a giggle.

"Uh…I guess…" Mark managed to respond. "Now I know why I never came up here before…"

"It only gets worse," she warned.

"How could it possibly get worse?"

"And now race fans we bring you an exclusive interview with the new champions!"

Mark shuddered as his ears were split by Benjamin's screech.

* * *

"I can't believe you threw Amy that hard, Liz," Takeshi said, clutching the championship trophy in his arms. The entire team, save for Andrei, was making their way back to the Team's headquarters for the after-party that would follow the celebrations at the track.

Liz glanced at Takeshi suspiciously. "I got hit from behind, thank you! You want to try doing that, next time?"

"Hey, hey, let's not argue about that now," Jessie said, trying to play peacemaker. "We won the race and the championship. Let's celebrate!"

Mark and Michiru walked behind the younger pilots. Mark was blinking his eyes in rapid succession. "So when should I expect my vision to come back?"

Michiru grinned slyly at him. "Give it ten, more minutes."

"You won't let me walk into a wall until then, right?"

She sighed sadly. "I'd never do that to you, Mark."

"Just checking." Then he laughed. "I know you'd never do that to me. I'd never do that to you, either."

She took his hand as they walked. "Make sure you never forget that," she said dreamily.

"I won't," he responded, smiling.

"By the way, Miss Satomi, how did-?" Jessie froze in mid-sentence and her mouth dropped.

"What's wrong, Jessie?" Amy asked, glancing behind her, as did Takeshi and Liz. Each one of them soon had the exact same expression on their faces.

Both Michiru and Mark were curious as to what had happened, but they noticed that they weren't looking at them; they were looking at their interlocked hands.

Mark's face turned bright red and he dropped Michiru's hand quickly.

However, the damage had already been done.

"Wait…does that mean that you guys…?" Jessie's eyes were wide and hopeful.

Mark glanced at Michiru uneasily, finding her giving him the exact same look, and then stumbled into an attempted response.

"Well…uh…I guess…well, I…we…uh…oh."

Mark's attempt was ceased immediately upon the feeling of Michiru's lips pressed against his cheek. He glanced at her smiling face out of the corner of his eye as she turned to the rest of the group and proudly stated, "Yes."

The next few moments were a blur, with many smiles, laughs, embraces, and pats on the back.

"Way to go, Mark," Takeshi said as he gave the burly mechanic a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Takeshi."

"Now I don't have to worry about being the only guy around here in a serious relationship."

"Oh, that's _real_ nice." Liz slapped Takeshi hard in the center of his back. "I didn't know that I was that much of a burden on you."

"Liz…I was being sarcastic," Takeshi responded, his voice strained by the pain that he was now feeling in his back.

Liz picked up the trophy that Takeshi had set on the floor and started to walk the other way. "Some things will never change," she said.

Jessie, walking beside her agreed. "Uh-huh."

"Uh…wait up!" Takeshi bolted after the three girls, leaving Mark and Michiru to themselves behind them.

"That was…interesting," Mark commented.

"Yes."

"Please tell you're not going to be doing that to me," he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Well…if you ever do something that stupid…"

"What?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Kidding, Mark."

He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm glad."


End file.
